Invader Zim Manifest of DOOM 5 Earth Invasion
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: After Zim's revival earth is about to be invaded. Zim must train and prepare an army to stop the armada and prevent invasion!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The First Strike

5 hours ago

It was a normal earth day, the birds were chirping, kids were screaming during play, the sun shine peaked through thin cracks between the trees, and it seemed like the world, if not the universe was at peace. However the humans did not know about the space fleet orbiting in front of the planet.

"Earth in sight My Tallest." One Massive pilot said. Purple, the remaining of the Tallest, raised a hand. "Uncloak and activate speakers." They nodded and pushed many buttons. On earth TV's, Ipads, cell phones, and radios stopped. "ATTENTION EARTH," Purple began, "WE ARE MIGHTY RACE CALLED THE IRKENS, PLANET AFTER PLANET, RACE AFTER RACE, YOU ARE NOW NEXT. WE WILL SOON ALLOW YOU TO HAVE YOUR RADIO AND MICROWAVES BACK SO YOU CAN COMMUNICATE TO US BUT FIRST WE WILL SHOW A TEST OF POWER. WE WILL STRIKE ON OF YOUR TOWNS IN EACH CONTINENT. AFTERWARDS WE SHALL ALLOW YOU YOUR COMMUNICATIONS AND GIVE US A CLEAR FOR SURRENDER."

Purple nodded and a Massive Pilot pushed a button and four purple balls were launched, as they flew towards Dib's town.

"Daddy, daddy look at the birds!" a little girl pointed at the sky. "Honey…those don't look like birds." Then as they got closer he pulled his daughter out of the street. People screamed then ran as they came down like meteorites. *BOOM!* *BOOM! BOOM!* *BOOM!* People cowered as the cracks from the street sent earthquaking vibrations under their feet. As the smoke cleared they saw one ball and blood underneath it. People threw up, some screamed for there was a man crushed under the ball. Then a crack appeared then a hiss as the ball opened. As it opened all the way a bright light shown from it and no one could see inside it. No one dared to move, all that was heard from the crowd was breathing, whimpers, crying, and murmuring. Then a new sound entered…the cocking of a gun. A black man, with a blue hoodie, and white shoes with a tattoo on his neck held up a revolver. He bravely stepped toward the open pod and peaked in. All at one events happened in such a fast pace no one could keep up. A electric spear flew from the pod and penetrated the man's eye, a woman screamed, and new lizard like beasts exited the pods with guns and spears. They had pitch black eyes, the head of Florida lizards, many sharp talons on each hand and foot, and a mouth with many long wavy tongues and sharp teeth. As soon as they got out havoc reeked out. A woman screamed as a tongue shot out and grabbed her neck so fast her head was separated from her body. A man yelled out as one bite him in his neck killing him instantly in a huge blood sport. A man made a grab for the gun and began shooting on in the head unloading a whole clip. The lizard looked at him before shooting out his tongue, entering the man's mouth, and squeezing his lungs. The man gasped as blood began to flow from his mouth and the tongue slide out with ease. The man on the ground gagged as he was drowning in his own blood. Soon more pods came down to full fill their purposes. And they full filled: rising fear.

In the massive Purple waved his hand "Activate force field barriers!" As the pilots typed many red shields appeared over the town. The citizens screamed in fear and pounded against the force field walls trying to get out. But no one was able to leave. Purple smiled watching them cower. "This moment will be remembered in history my fellow Irkens. All of them raised their fist "FOR THE GOOD OF THE MISSION!"

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Coming Back to reality.

Zim awoke feeling cold but then feeling warm then realizing Gaz was in bed with him. "Zim…you OK?" Zim looked down into Gaz's eyes, they were shinning bright to him in the darkness of the room. "Yes…lights." The lights then turned on, Zim sat up and rubbed his face. "Sleep well?" Gas asked and Zim nodded. "What happened?" Zim asked and Gas responded "Your injuries didn't have time to heal and you collasped after the announcement." Zim asked "What announcement…oh right." Zim face palmed himself and said "It's all my fault for coming there and informing them." Gaz hugged Zim "It's not your fault for doing it, it's the worlds fault for neglecting the possibility of invasion. We should have been prepared." Zim looked at Gaz and asked "Gaz I want to ask you, when you look at me do you see a handsome human, a disgusting alien, or a handsome alien?" Gaz giggled and said "All I see is Zim." she gave him a light kiss on the lips and quickly got dressed. Zim also followed and got dressed as well. As he opened the closet he saw his Irken uniform from Locker 26 now patched up. Zim was hesitant then remembered the Irken insignia necklace he still was wearing. He looked at what once was a symbol of honor, a symbol of power, a symbol of an invader, now a symbol of failure. Not his failure to conquer the planet, but a failure to protect it. He closed his eyes and clutched it in his hand. He put on his outfit and walked to an elevator at the end of the hall. Once a question raced through Zim's head: "Tallest Red dead?" Soon the doors opened and GIR flung on to Zim's leg. "MASTER BACK!" Zim almost fell down and chuckled "GIR, I know." GIR jumped off and said "Everybody waitin in the mess hall, come on!" Gir then jumped on the ceiling and hightailed it to the corner and turned into the mess hall. Gaz closed her eyes and shook her head. Zim blushed then went to the mess hall. Inside Dib and Tak sat across from each other and Raymond sitting next to Tak. Raymond looked at Zim, with the scar on his face and the cobra tattoo. "Zim, good to see your not dead." Raymond commented. Dib and Tak smiled lightly as He went to their table. Mimi then appeared and the mechanical clawed hand shot out inches from his face. "Mimi no need, he is our ally now." Mimi retracted her arm but she still glared at him with her red eyes. "Hey Zim." Dib said grabbing some water and drinking it. "You OK?" Zim moved his arms and legs "OK can be the word." Raymond then said "  
>Zim, I am so sorry, I didn't know Darien was willing to turn his back on the Resisty I-"<br>Zim raised a hand "Don't worry, I bet he did it for a good reason, I survived anyway." Raymond gritted his teeth and rasped "He was to freaking selfish to care for freeing the millions of nations under the Irken control." Then Dib rasped "I got a video feed from earth from the SEN, earth has gone to hell. These weird lizard creatures are on the planet killing off everyone, I had a dream…no a vision after I first discovered aliens and I knew I had to prevent this…I failed." Gaz walked up to him "You didn't, earth failed, they were too ignorant." Raymond asked "The lizards are Reptoids, pre-evolved dinosaurs. But why would they use them?" "Intimidation," everybody looked at Zim gazing out the window ",Dib did you see force fields in the city's with them?" Dib nodded ",intimidation. They are trying to scare earth into giving up." Dib then looked horrified "At least 3 quarters of the population will give up! At least 20 will be the SEN soldiers." Raymond asked "SEN?" Dib explained "Swollen Eyeball Network, they are my organization on earth." Raymond nodded in understanding. Gaz said "Calm down we can fix this, we have to have a plan right?" Tak nodded "Yes a plan, to stop the Armada." Zim shot Tak a glance "What made you so devoted to this operation, what happened to your loyalty to the Irken empire?" Tak said back to him "I think Black didn't die at the hands of an enemy, but an ally." Zim asked "You think there was treason?" Tak nodded "I think someone from inside the empire set it up. You know when Irkens love they are considered defective. Anybody could have put a bounty of his head just to fix it." Then a soldier came to Raymond and whispered to him. "Well this is a suprise, Darien is dead." Zim perked up "What?" Raymond repeated "Darien is dead, took a bullet through the neck. Poor bastard drowned on his own blood." Tak asked "Who was the sniper?" Raymond shook his head "Unidentified." Zim looked out the window, as the others finished up Gaz went to stand by him. "We will save earth Zim." but Zim seemed to ignore her as he looked at space but Gaz knew he was probably seeing more that it appeared to be.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raymond's Investigation

Two of Raymond's Resisty soldiers kicked down a door back on Locker 27. Two of them carried silenced infiltration rifles while Raymond still used his pistol. The two flanked the door while Raymond opened it. They entered, both of them slung the rifles and Raymond put his pistol in it's holster. He looked from the window with his binoculars to the Irken control building on the planet. This is where the sniper positioned himself to kill Darien. "Sir the area is clear, scanning for traces." As they scanned Raymond walked to the front of the window, deep in thought about who would take a shot at Darien and not shoot Purple. Whoever did this was not Irken or even Resisty. He wondered who it might be. "Sir!" Raymond looked over to them. "Any evidence?" The soldier replied "Rather the lack of it sir, it looks like whoever did this made the area sanitized." "Damn it!" Raymond cussed in anger, then opened his eyes. "Wait…wait! Sanitized?" The soldier nodded "Yes, some Irken militia have training on picking up loose ends." Raymond nodded then said "Let's get back to the ship."

In the training gym Zim was doing some push ups shirtless. Then Gaz came in with two mugs. Zim stood up and sat next to her as he grabbed a mug. "What is it?" Gaz replied "A little hot chocolate." Zim looked at the brown fluid which small white vapors hovered above it. He took a sip then choked. "Small sip Zim, small sip." Gaz taught him. Zim laughed rubbing his throat. "You could have warned me." Gaz said "Zim, its called hot chocolate for a reason." Zim shot her a look "Well I had a shake-and-bake corn and I realized it wasn't shake-and-bake in that order." Gaz laughed hysterically. "Funny Zim." Zim smiled then looked at the scars on his body then back to Gaz "What did it feel like, knowing I could die, or possibly not wake up?" Gaz stopped smiling then sipped her hot chocolate "Well I was scared, I didn't know what I would do. I mean…who would be the babies father?" Zim looked at Gaz's stomach, it was still as big as it had ever been, no major development. It would still be a long time before the baby was born, but how long. A human baby in a human womb would be 9 months, an Irken baby in a human womb could be years maybe? "Could Gaz handle that," Zim wondered , "years with a swollen stomach, maybe the birth might kill her." Zim looked back to Gaz "I don't know, you think it would be safe to be in a fight pregnant?" Gaz nodded "I'll be fine." Zim looked at Gaz again in thought "Should I tell her she's part Meekrob?" Before he could talk Raymond came in. "Zim, come in here a second." Zim looked at Gaz considering to tell him to wait or to tell her after what Raymond wanted. Zim got up and walked into the room. On a hologram it had a picture of the control center on Locker 27. "We scanned the sniper point and found nothing. It was sanitized so nothing was left behind. We believe this sniper was a former Irken military soldier, or maybe elite." Zim examined the picture closely. "We believe he was in that room aiming down sights to Darien, the reason is-" "He wasn't there." Raymond looked at Zim like he was crazy

"What?"

"The sniper wasn't there, you see the glass?" he pointed to the hole in the glass "The shards still attached are bent outside rather then inward. The sanitation was just trick to fool people and confuse them."

"Are you suggesting that the sniper was inside?"

"Well did Purple ever mind the battery?"

"Well no-"

"Then we check the control center."

Raymond and Zim entered the building, no Irken were there, if any attention was brought to Locker 27 it would be full of them. However it was abandoned. Zim and Raymond walked into the Tallest's executive lounge. Raymond looked down at Darien's blood that no one cleaned up. Zim looked at the hole and focused to the sniper area where Raymond investigated. Zim used his finger and traced it to an air vent. "There." Zim went to the air vent where the blinds were slightly open so Zim could see a little inside. Zim then grabbed the grate and pulled it off the wall. Inside the vent was a sniper rifle with a camera on it. Zim grabbed it and pulled it out. It was black and had a sensor camera on it. As he pulled off the camera he traced the cord into the vent. "Come on." He said to Raymond. As they went into the vent following the cord them came to a wall in the vent. Zim pushed hard and the wall popped off into a dark tunnel leading down. At the bottom was a strange room with a computer. Zim could see scratches on the floor meaning the sniper moved everything. "He was here alright." Raymond said. Zim replied "Looks like he set camp here and then killed Darien." Zim looked at the computer and saw a SMD (service memory disc). He picked it up and inserted it into the computer. The screen turned on to see a silhouette. "HELLO," said a distorted voice ",IF YOUR WATCHING THIS AND YOU DON'T WORK FOR ME YOUR PROBABLY ZIM." Zim looked up at the silhouette "YOU SEE YOU ALL KNOW ME, I AM DEAD TO THE IRKEN RACE, THE VORTIANS, THE HUMANS, AND THE UNIVERSE. BUT ALL OF THAT CHANGES. SOON I WILL APPEAR AS A SAVIOR TO THE IRKEN RACE FROM ITS INFERIOR COMMAND. I SHALL EXTERMINATE THE MEEKROB AND THE HUMANS. SOON I WILL BE A HERO AS THE OLD AND NEW TALLEST. BUT IF YOU WISH TO DEFY ME I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT: LOOK FOR CLUES IN CLUES." The disc ended there and Zim looked at Raymond. "Who was that?"

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Vort

"OK so the sniper wasn't in that room, but more in the vent?" Dib asked back on board the Resisty's ship. "Yes Dib, he tried to trick us by cleaning the area that we thought had been used." Zim explained in the mess hall with just Gaz, Dib, Raymond, Mimi, GIR, and Tak. Dib then stated "So you found the disc and he told you to look for clues in clues?" Raymond nodded "Yes, but it may be a trick, we can't trust this knowledge." Zim rubbed his chin "No, we need a lead. Someone is about to do something serious and we need to stop it." GIR then asked with more intelligence and seriousness "What clue?" Raymond said "Well…the disc could e a clue, or even the sniper." Tak snapped her fingers "That's it! Let me see the sniper!" Raymond reached over the table and handed her the sniper. She turned it over and over, studying each and every scratch. She then removed the mag and looked inside the slot it fits in. "There!" She turned it over so everyone else could see inside the slot. Inside was a bar code. Raymond took the sniper and scanned the bar code, on the monitor it read "MADE ON PLANET VORT BY SPECIAL PRISONER 777" Dib's eyes met Zim's "Prisoner 777? Who's that?" Raymond told Dib "Vortians are a very intelligent species but also peaceful. Their whole entire planet was once a huge network computer, bigger than the Control Brains themselves. Now the Irkens took over and they build their weapons, computers, and battle ships. In the core of the planet is a top secret lab not even most Tallest know about." Gaz asked "What about Prisoner 777?" Zim turned to Gaz "Prisoner 777 is the Vortian that designed the Massive and all the Armada ships. He also made my Irken shotgun with radiation shells. He and I are close friends. I can contact him but it would be too risky." Dib asked "Wait, prisoner? Why?" Tak stated "You see all Vortian's that build very high quality technology can also build he most dangerous weapons, that is why they do there work in a prison." Dib rubbed his eyes "A prison? You mean with guards?" Raymond shook his head "No, its monitored by security drones. It's stupid since the drones were made by the prisoners and they have complete control so we can get in, take him, and get out." Dib rolled his eyes "Surrrre. In my book there is always a catch."

Zim stood up "Catch or no catch we need to do this, everybody get ready."

Tak's Spittle landed gently in the planets hangar. Zim step out and the first thing he notices is the air pollution. He could see it in the air, he had to put on a facial mask to filter the air. Raymond stepped out with his on two. "The technology that the Vortians used to make didn't give off any pollution. Then the Irkens came and now we need these." Tak came out "It is such a pity, it used to have plants and computers, it used to be the perfect balance between nature and technology. Dib came out and looked around he saw a few primitive houses with some technology hanging from them. As Dib and Gaz walked past them the peeked through the cracks of their huts, when Zim, Tak, and Raymond walked they seemed to move further into the shadows. As Mimi and GIR walked along they came out more and ran up to the SIRS. They started to touch parts of them. Then Zim yelled as one tore off GIR's arm by accident. "What are you doing? Stop!" then Vortian children ran away except for the one holding GIR's arm. "Oh no, I took so much time into that arm!" Zim said to himself as he rubbed his eyes. Then as he looked again GIR had his arm back on and in place. He gasped and looked at the Vortian child who stood smiling a sly smile before running off to his mother. "Vortian's are smarter then we take them for." Zim said giving the boy an equal cocky grin. "Come on Zim, we don't have time to waste." Tak stated as they continued on. Soon they reached a large pink building that said :VORTIAN PRISON ALPHA: MAXIMUM SECURITY. The gate to the building was wide open. As Tak stepped in they saw sentry drones with gatlin lasers. As Zim and Tak cocked their weapons Raymond held his arms in front of them. "Guys!," he said ",it's me." The sentry drone backed down and went into a hole in the wall. "Like I said they built everything here." Raymond went into the cafeteria to see they were all up and about eating food and making things. One Vortian came to them "Ray!" He ran over and gave Raymond a hug "Welcome back friend, Skald has missed you." Raymond smiled "Where are Skald and prisoner 777?" The Vortian looked up and bit his lip. "Skald and Prisoner 777 have been transferred to a real maximum security prison." Raymond's eyes widened "What?" The Vortian said "A whole Irken escort came here." Zim walked up to him "And you didn't fight back? You had control over every robot in this prison and you didn't fight?" One Vortian repelled "We are afraid, we only control this prison. If the Armada found out, they would be on us all and kill us." Zim was about to say more when Did interrupted him "It doesn't matter, where did they go?" Another Vortian said "They were taken to the secret lab that surrounds the core of the planet." Zim looked closer as a flash in his new Brain just hearing the word core. "What's there?" The Vortian in front of them shook his head "We don't know, it was a secret lab that Tallest Green established, he gave no comments about it and access is strictly forbidden. Only 777 has entered because he has made the lab." Raymond narrowed his eyes "Know a way in?" The Vortian shuddered "You are actually thinking about penetrating Vort's surface to claim more Vortians?." Tak took out her Irken combat knife "Exactly, now please tell us and I promise won't to mention names." He nodded nervously "Well, there is a tunnel into the new jail cell, it used to be a tunnel to an underground Vortian food supply station but it was closed down due to construction of the new labs. The elevator should lead directly into the labs." Raymond looked at the others "That should do." As he walked to another Vortian prisoner he pressed a button on the wall that concealed weapons. By the looks of it very GOOD weapons. As he took an Irken rifle with Vortian attachments on is, it had a name carved on it's side: THE VULTURE. Zim grabbed his shotgun. "Yes! 777 didn't fail to make this! An auto targeting shotgun with radiation shells!" Dib looked at Zim "Wait, you mean it has a higher accuracy than a regular?" Zim nodded. Gaz took the blue watch "What is it?" One female Vortian said "I designed it, it has all of the Irken fighting styles and also includes how to be super stealthy." Gaz smiled as Tak picked up a sniper rifle "It seems to have visions like infra-red, plasma, invisible gasses and liquid trails. I like this." As a Vortian handed Dib a pistol he shook his head. "I already am, prepared." He opened his jacket to reveal two desert eagles with the water bullets. Raymond said "Alright people, lets get ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Raid

Before they left Zim turned to the Vortians and asked "Why do you sit here? You have the power, if you can override the prison do the same to the Massive! Fight back." One came to him and said "We can't, the Massive has a very large fire wall, even we can't override it." Zim looked at them with a sparkly look in his eye "Don't say you can't until you tested that theory." The Vortian was about to speak but he stopped as he truly understand the look in his eyes. "Zim! Hurry up!" Zim looked to Dib then back to the Vortians and left.

The decent took some time so the group sat own to prep themselves. Gaz said "So we get in there, rescue 777 and Skald then what?" Zim replied "We interrogate them, 777 knows who made him build that sniper and he's gonna tell us." Raymond said "We can also used Skald, he was my personal mechanic once." Dib looked at GIR nervously and Mimi "What about them?" Tak and Zim looked at their SIRs. "Maybe we should leave GIR by the lift." Tak replied "Mimi should stay and make sure he doesn't blow our cover. GIR and Mimi looked at each other, GIR smiled, Mimi narrowed her eyes and looked away. "So when we are in there where should we go to leave? Tak promised not to blow their cover." Raymond snapped his fingers "We set a fire, everyone will be to occupied to notice." Gaz asked "Not to dampen the spirits though but what about security cameras? Laser beams? Turrets?" Raymond replied "I think the base is full Irken made technology, usually they are not operational, so I think there are more guards then technology." Gaz smiled "We can take them!" Then the lift stopped and the doors opened, into a blue tunnel. AS they continue further the tunnel became darker and more filthy. Soon they were encased in black until they saw a grate above their heads. As they opened it they were in another tunnel, only this was a tunnel under the flooring. Zim was about to open up the ceiling when the shadow of an Irken guard. "OK," Raymond whispered ",we need to get out of this tunnel into the base so lets start on how."

Outside two Irken guards stood at the main gate to the prison lift. Then a ship landed and two Irkens came out. As they came to the gate the guard said "Halt! What are your names?" The Irken that looked the strongest looked up, his face had recent scars that weren't even fully healed. He looked at the guard and growled. The smaller one said "Now ,now, lets not get into a fight…at least not yet." The other guard asked seriously "Who are you?" The Irken chuckled "Well if you must know my big bulk beast friend is Byron, my name is Tyler. You can refer to me as," Tyler took out a knife and swiped it quickly slitting their throats. ",X"

"EVERYONE THREAT AT MAN PRISON LIFT." At the sound of an alarm Zim almost fired but Raymond stopped him as the guards ran off. "Someone is attacking the prison." Dib said as he climbed on to the floor of the prison. "Good its a wonderful diversion." Gaz tapped her chin "Who would attack the jail?" Zim snapped his "Someone who wants to kill 777 and Skald!" Dib claimed "We have to find them!" As they all ran off Zim turned to Mimi and GIR "Stay put!" and left.

On the top side X and Byron were killing as many guards that came up. X used dual wield pistols and Byron kept on crippling limbs. "Quick, shutdown the lift!" one guard yelled in the lift control room as he pressed a button and the lift door began to descend. The guard in the control room screamed as Byron picked him up and threw him in the path of the lift door. Fortunately the lift door wasn't that strong and cause a mild pain for him. Unfortunately X ran and rolled under the door, kicked one guard holding an Irken rifle sending him spinning holding the trigger killing off the other guards. He then reloaded and pressed the open button and the lift door rose. As Byron entered X heard a gag and say the guard. "Don't…don't kill….me…" X smiled "OK friend. But I don't know what Byron would do." Byron took out a Vortian battle axe and chopped the guards head off.

As Gaz, Raymond, Zim, Dib, and Tak were checking each cell Zim turned and saw a huge door. It read :CLASSIFED AUTHORITY EYES ONLY. But Zim knew he needed to get inside, as he touched the door a flash of memories. He then saw the door open and a low fog came out beckoning for him to come in.

Zim blinked as Dib grabbed his shoulder "We need to get moving Zim." He watched as Dib walked forward and he looked back to the door and saw there was a strange look to the door where it was missing a piece to it, it was a lock. "Zim come on!" Dib yelled and Zim ran with them.

Up ahead Raymond stopped at one cell. "Here they are!" He pressed a few buttons and inside were 777 and Skald. "Ray!" Skald yelled in happiness as he hugged him. Zim entered the doorway and 777's eyes widened "I see you got my gift." He stated eyeing the shotgun. Zim smiled "Yeah, I had the best maker of it." As they walked to the place they came in there standing was Tyler X and Byron. Byron had someone still alive with the axe stabbed right through him. "Look Byron, our client's targets. Shall we advanced?" Byron shook his axe sending the man flying into the air but then back down on the axe splitting him in half. "I couldn't agree more!" X took out a grenade and threw it at the group. "RUN!" Raymond yelled as it exploded. When Dib, Raymond, and Zim got up Tak ,Gaz, 777, and Skald were gone with X while Byron was still present. As Dib got he aimed his desert eagle but Byron grabbed hit him with the axe's side sending him flying into a pillar unconscious. Raymond unslung the Vulture but Byron smacked it away. Zim shot with his shotgun and caused him to fall back. Raymond unsheathed a knife and brought it to Byron's throat but Byron kicked him off of him. As he got up Zim swung the butt of his shotgun at Byron's head. He didn't even seem effected by it. Byron picked up Zim and reached for his axe which Raymond was holding. "AAAAAAAAA!" Raymond yelled as he sank the Axe deep into Byron's arm. He dropped Zim in anger and pain as he tried to pull it out like a splinter. Once it was removed Raymond started shooting him in the shoulder. Byron growled as he picked up Raymond and flung him through two doors which led into the mess hall. As He entered Zim shot his back. Byron then picked Zim up and threw him right into Raymond's chest. As he walked into the mess hall with his axe dragging on the ground Zim aimed he shotgun again. Byron growled and grabbed Zim by the neck nearly suffocating him. He then threw him into a wall. Zim could only look up as Byron raised his axe over Raymond who was unconscious ready to kill. BOOM! Zim turned from Byron to see Dib awake again, his nose was bleeding but he was holding his desert eagle. He fired it some more and it had effected him more than Raymond or Zim could. The water from the bullets was flowing into his blood stream, Dib knew it wasn't gonna kill him, but he could temporarily defeat him. With one last shot a mag fell from the desert eagle and Dib searched his coat for another. Byron yelled something loud and scary as he swung his axe at Dib making him fall on his butt. Before Byron could swing down on Dib Zim sucker punched him in the face. Byron spun confused as Zim kicked him in the chest and he fell down. As he got up Zim got a metal tray and banged it on his head. As Byron was slowly moving on the floor Zim took what appeared to be a soup for the guards and poured it all over Byron. As Byron yelled in pain Zim took his shotgun and again hit him in the head with it's butt. Now Byron was unconscious. As Zim got to his feet he helped Dib reload. "Wait a minute. Raymond."

Zim said as they went to Raymond's aid.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tyler-X

As Zim and Dib were nursing Raymond he came to. "What…Zim?" Zim nodded "Yeah Raymond, it's me." Raymond stood up with Dib's help "What happened?" Zim pointed to the unconscious Byron on the floor, now tied up, and blind folded. Raymond turned to Zim "Zim…my leg…" Zim looked at his leg to see a large metal slab half in and half out. Zim looked at Raymond "It's OK you can't walk now but we can get help on the flagship." Raymond looked up "Where….where is Tyler?" Dib thought and said "Gaz, Tak, 777, and Skald aren't here…they must be in trouble." Zim looked at Dib "You stay here and help him." As Zim turned to leave Dib grabbed his arm "Zim, I saw Byron holding you by your neck and just tossing you aside. I think this person we are fighting is trying to keep you alive. He is planning this all out for us." Zim nodded "Yes, and I guess the only way to find out who we are fighting is to play out his plan. I'll find Tak and Gaz." Zim then turned and ran off as Dib scooped up Raymond and went to walk towards their entrance.

Tak, Gaz, Skald, and 777 raced to another door that looked rather big. As Tak took out a welding device 777 raised his hand and said "No need." He then took out piece of scrap metal he obliviously made as his weapon and cut open his arm. As he stretched open the wound he pulled out a computer stick. He turned and inserted it into a slot under he control panel. In seconds the door opened into what looked like a train station, with barely any floor. It was a huge tunnel and the trains of Irken metros were all speeding separately on different tracks. As Gaz looked below her one track was coming right under them. "Here we go!" Tak said as she pushed all of them and jumped on it's platform that carried cargo. As Tak looked around her she saw another Irken jump on to the cargo platform behind them. "You can't keep running, my clients will have what they want! 777 will die and you can't do anything about it!" Tak turned to Gaz "Get them somewhere safe." Gaz nodded as they began to climb the stairs to the next platform. Tak turned to see X on top of the platform's stairway. "Well Tak, it seems you used to be a sanitation drone." Tak's eyes widened but she got into a stance. X kept on talking "You see, the Tallest Red had little purpose for you and paid me double to kill you. But Purple has actually tripled that double if I convince you to come back to the Irken empire as an elite. Purple has told me he could use you." Tak lowered her fists "Irken elite?" X nodded "It's all yours. He's even willing, if you grow to the height, for you to become a Tallest." Tak began to day dream, she say herself standing on the bridge of the Massive with Purple looking at a blue and green planet and then launching organic sweep lasers at it. Then she realized it was earth and it reminded him of Dib. "No thanks." X would have start frowning if he ever started smiling. "You know, I've studied you, Dib, and Gaz. But Zim is a mystery, Red paid me at least 5,000 monies not to study him even before I started the hunt. But so far studying you, I thought you would have made a great elite." Tak then ran forward not wanting to her another word, she sent her fist flying and X ducked making it hit the stairs. "But I would have made a better elite." He then jumped into the air as Tak recovered and kicked her on her back. Before he jumped again Tak rolled out of the way and punched his face. As he went back Tak tried do kick him, but he floated back making her fall. "Fail." He said as he kicked her face. She got up and caught his fist and sent him back to the stairs. Tak then picked him up by the throat. X gagged and kicked her down as he touched the ground. She got up and tackled his skiggiglyspooch. He yelled as she kicked his neck and he fell off the metro. Tak looked down to see another metro with X lying on it. She couldn't tell whether he was dead or unconscious but she knew one thing: she wasn't with Gaz.

Gaz had crossed platform to platform trying to get away from X. She didn't look back as she, Skald, and 777 crossed the platforms. Before she crossed another a panel opened up from the ground on one and an Irken guard came out. Gaz yelled as she spun in the air and kicked him in the face sending him over the metro.

Down below X shook his head as he slowly got up, then first thing he was met with was an Irken guard. As he too got up X grabbed his neck and broke it. But X looked up and saw Gaz, Skald, and 777. But also Tak running to meet them. He gritted his teeth and saw a higher metro he could jump to and he jumped. As he did Tak came from the main metro and tackled him again ready for another battle.

Tak punched his face again making him flip and his feet into her face. She managed to recover quicker and tackled him into the stairs. He groaned as purple blood seeped from his mouth and splattered on to the platform. As Tak flew back she wiped her own blood from her mouth. X laughed "Tak, this isn't normal for you to see your own blood is it?" Tak didn't respond for she knew he was fighting with fists and words. She took out a knife and slashed at his face. He grabbed the knife and sank it into the platform's surface. X rolled on the ground making Tak trip. As she was on the ground X saddled her down, his knees on her hands. "You won't win Tak." He said but her legs bent forward, wrapped around his neck and threw him off. As she rolled over she grabbed the knife and pulled it out of the platform. As she was about to stab him, he grabbed the knife and stabbed her in her hip. She looked down and grabbed the knife's handle but X punched her down and she knew she was defeated.

On the platform Gaz was using her combat watch to its maximum. She threw punches, blocked kicks as she took out guard. 777 who had his knife was suprisingly good. Then Gaz turned to her right as X was aiming a gun at 777. Gaz ran fast and tackled him. 777 looked over and yelled "Gaz!" X pushed Gaz off of her. "Oh so the human female wants to play." Gaz got up and got in a melee stance. As X flew into the air Gaz dodged his kick and tripped him. As he spun on the ground Gaz jumped away from him not getting tripped. "You are a bigger challenge," he eyed the watch ",I see it you cheat, no matter. I have faced people with that watch, and it only depends on the user." He ran at her and sent a fist flying which she dodged. She punched his back sending a shocking sensation through his body. As Gaz came in for the kill X managed to move away. He kicked Gaz's stomach and punched her face. Gaz yelled in pain as he kicked her arm, nearly breaking it. Then Gaz side kicked him to the face as he fell over. As he got up she head butted him and he fell back. She rubbed her head but then she saw him get out a pistol and aim at her. Then Tak Jumped in front of him. He growled "look bitch I have no time!" he then ran at her, kicked her in her leg making her cry out. He twister her arm, and pushed her to the floor. Then he raised his pistol again. "It was fun while it lasted, but you are now pissing me off." Before he could fire a fist came flying from the metro above sending X on to the floor. X looked up to see Zim, with red blood on his Irken uniform. "Stay away from my girlfriend…" he grabbed X ",and especially…" he kicked X in the crotch ",THE BABY!" He then sent X to a safety railing. As he reached for his second pistol Zim punched him in the face. As he fell Zim moved him back up like a bowling pin and punched him down, again and again. Then Gaz garbed Zim's arm. He looked back her with a fire in his Irken eyes that was quickly doused by the look in Gaz's. "Come on, he's down." Zim looked at X, now beaten, bruised, and bleeding severely. Zim let him go and walked to Tak. Tak was beaten just as bad, Zim knew one thing about Tak: Endurance, she often broke it's limits. "I'll carry Tak." Before Zim could grab her he heard "Your gonna die bitch!" Zim turned to see X making a final move, either the pain made him, or he was dreamy. He held both pistols at Gaz. Zim ran behind him and punched him as he spun he fired. Some could hear one bullet hitting the wall of the metro tunnel but not the second one. Someone has been shot. He turned to Gaz, Skald, and Tak, they were just fine. "Zim…" Zim turned to 777 who had been standing by him to help Tak, he held a wound which pink blood was flowing out on his chest. "Oh god." Zim said as he picked up 777. He turned to Gaz and Skald. "Get Tak! If we lose 777 we will be losing this game!" Zim picked up 777 as Skald picked up Tak and they ran opposite directions just as security guards came at the next stop. Zim looked back and saw Tyler, or X was gone.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

777's Final Testament and gift

As Zim carried 777 who was now coughing blood Zim could think of what happens when an Irken died, unlike an earth funeral, there were no flowers, no tears, no readings from a holy book, no heaven or hell or afterlife. They just believe someone died and took acknowledgment of it. Zim always thought differently. As he carried 777 close to the kitchen 777 told him to stop. Zim stopped almost tripping. "Zim…you…need to lave…me." Zim shook his head "No, I need you. We need answers." 777 wheezed "you need answers…fine. He took his knife and stabbed his stomach. "777 what?" before Zim could finish he took out a large shiny, pink stained meal disk. Zim took the disc just as 777 fell dead in his arms. Zim laid 777 on the cold metal floor and said "Thank you for your gift."

GIR and Mimi stood loyally at the grate with Raymond as Dib walked out to find Zim holding 777. "Zim?" Zim looked up gripping 777's hand. "He's dead." Dib gasped seeing his wound and the pink blood on Zim. "He gave me this." He held up the disc. Dib took it and examined carefully. "Anything else on him?" Zim checked then took out an Vortian delivery pad. "This?" Dib took it. "Come on Zim, we don't have much time." Zim looked up and nodded where he left with the others to the ship.

Onboard The Resisty's flagship, Raymond now with a leg stabilizer, decoded the delivery pad. "This is amazing," he said ",every single Irken weapon, made and upgraded is here!" Skald commented "They won't catch you on suprise!" While they decoded it, Zim visited Tak who was in a regeneration pod. He watched silently as she sleeped. Not every Irken had the luxury to sleep in one to recover from all wounds. "She getting better?" Zim looked to se Gaz standing in the doorway." Zim nodded "Just fine, but the baby?" Gaz patted her stomach "The baby, hasn't even developed yet, and nothing bad has happened. It seems like all my injuries had vanished after this." Zim looked at Gaz, she had the green look in her eye. "Gaz, would you believe if the enemy race of the Irken's, the Meekrob, gave you powers?" Gaz looked at Zim bewildered "What? Nonsense!" Zim said "Two facts. 1: you managed to survive birth control pills, two you have strange powers." Gaz gasped about how straight forward he was. Gaz looked around and opened her hand and there was the green flame, it reminded him when Gaz sided with him, against Dib and Tak. "You mean…this isn't magic?" Zim shook his head "Magic is just a made up word for glorified science. Magicians were people who used loopholes in science and called it magic. Even Medians who can read minds, tell the future, they are just smarter and can extend their mind further then others." Gaz looked at the flame. "imagine it as science." Zim told her. She looked at him and back to the flame then it sparked to life, no longer a flame but a green electricity bolt, jumping off of everything. "Concentrate it!" Gaz grunted as the bolt came to her and stopped in the palm of her hand. Amazed by how it looked so deadly she was holding it, she gazed blankly into it as if seeing some kind of core. "Hey!" Gaz stopped it, and ran to the bridge with Zim.

Raymond stood in front of a huge screen. "Alright people, Skald has decoded 777's delivery pad. According to this, he had made delivery's to Conventia to an unknown buyer. According to which, the buyer, bought the sniper, plasma shields, mercury armor, auto turrets, and AI frames. And Get this, there was a secret delivery to the same unknown buyer however It was sent without any details of the packet inside. However Skald has at least uncovered what it looks like." Soon a black box appeared with weird markings on it. Dib shouted "That box! I know where it came from!" all turned to him. "It came from the Swollen Eyeball Network on earth. They worked n technology like this." Zim turned to Dib "Wait, so 777 didn't make this?" Raymond added "He fixed it, he knew why it wasn't working and corrected it instantly. He then sent it to the deliverer and was sent to the unknown buyer." Dib asked "What does it do?" Skald spoke up "We were hoping you knew more since it came from your Network. We wish we could find out more but we can't go to the SEBN to find out more." Zim looked at Raymond "Why not?" Raymond sighed "The Network HQ is under the shielded area, used as an example for the rest of earth of it's future destruction if it does not surrender." Gaz muttered "Damn." There was a long silence then Zim said "Let's do it," Raymond stood up straight ", I say we go dig using a drill under the shield and find the Network, and learn more information about the device." Raymond replied "Zim…we can't-" Zim pointed to him "No! We are going to attempt it. Besides Purple won't expect it, if he catches us, he will have to enter the shielded area, drawing the Reptoids attention from us. You know Raymond, they are attracted by the faintest noise, smell, and blood. We have a choice of being stealthy or allowing the Armada to fight our battles." Everyone stood silent "Zim," Dib began ",this is crazy. Just plain out crazy." Zim pointed at Dib "You dread the word Dib! Never say crazy, you guessed all the if questions correct and no one believed you. you have a chance to come out on this is a hero. What do you say?" Dib stood silent and nodded "Yes, for earth." Everyone else stood up and clapped as Raymond spoke "We leave tomorrow!"

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Unfinished Game

Purple sat in the same chair that was opposite to Red's at the chess table. He looked at Red's pawns, bishops, rooks, king, and queen, and still didn't see how he could have won? He studied each in every piece on the game. "Tallest Purple." Purple spoke loud "Yes?" the intercom replied "We are here at the prison." Purple spoke back "Alright, keep the doors open, I'm coming in."

Deep at the heart of Vort lied prisoner 777. "What happened?" he asked studying his blank white eyes. "He had cut himself open sir. He was already bleeding severely." Purple touched the battery wound where he was shot. "Who were the assassins?" The guard spoke "One called Tyler, goes by X, and the other, was a presumably dead Irken brute named Byron. " Purple got up and began walking till he saw Vort's core door. "What's behind here?" he asked. "Classified, by Tallest Red." Purple looked at him "Red is dead, now I want this door open." The guards were shocked "Sir, this door was built by 777 and Tallest Red himself. I don-" Purple glared at him "I don't spare you for your comments, we can open it." The guards looked at each other and then at Purple's intense glare. "Yes sir." They both ran off to retrieve welding equipment. Purple stared at the door in both wonder and hatred. "Red, whatever you were hiding, I'm going to find out."

Zim woke from his bed as he looked around he saw he was back on Vort. He looked around and no one was there. Zim got up and quietly moved around. "…Over here…" Zim turned around. "…No…over here…." Zim turned around again to see a hallway with more light then the others. "…This way…." Zim Quietly walked down that hallway to see Vort's core door with streams of light coming out from under it. Then it opened he saw hundreds, if not thousands of Irkens, their bodies were not visible, they looked like shadow. There eyes gave off white light. Zim was about to leave when he felt a pull to the room. He grabbed the sides of the doorway to keep him from those other Irkens. But he slipped, and was pulled into them. All of them began to paw at him, each one trying to touch him. The voices:

"…You're here…"

"He's mine…"

"…Stay forever…"

Zim shot out from the crowd put there was still the pull and the shadow Irkens were pulling on him as well. He then turned to the door which shut and the lights went off with nothing to see but the shadow Irken's white eyes.

Zim woke up soaked in sweat, he looked around and saw his cabin aboard the Resisty's flagship. He sighed and laid back on his soaked pillow. "I have to find out what is on the other side of that door."

In the morning the Resisty flagship, landed on Mar's surface. "Why here Zim?" Raymond asked and then the surface opened into a giant hangar. They all watched in awe as the ship descended below the surface and closed after them. "What is this?" Dib asked. "Zim proudly said "I explored Mars's face and found all of this. It was left behind by some ancient civilization. " Think they won't mind us using it." After the flagship was t the bottom of the chamber, it sent out a cloaking ship to earth. Soon they passed the Armada that floated patiently over earth. Soon they fell into an area away from Irken camps outside of the force field. The pod burrowed under the force field and right into a street. The pod opened and Tak came out aiming the sniper. Zim came out with his shotgun, Dib with his desert eagles and Gaz with her melee combat. Raymond stayed on the ship because of his leg, the healing pod couldn't fix it. Zim scanned the deserted street to see litter of paper, blood, car parts, and severed limbs. As He turned his head he motioned to him. One by one they all crossed to a sidewalk. Zim held his shotgun close to him as they walked. It was the middle of a cloudy day. Zim whispered "OK, Reptoids usually don't like sunshine but if they hear any big noise they will come out to kill." Zim heard thunder up ahead and whispered "This is not good, the rain is going to stop us, we need to find shelter." Zim looked around when Dib pointed out to the collage they went to. Zim could also see the abandoned factor which Dib chased Zim to, he still had a scar on his arm from the axe. They ran quickly to it's broken gates and inside the lobby. Zim looked around and saw blood covering the floor and bullet casings scattered about on the floor. "Looks like there was a fight." Tak said. Gaz trailed some blood to a closet, when she opened it, hanging inside was a mutilated body. She couldn't tell if it was human anymore. "Oh god." Dib said as he threw up. "

Come on quite screwing around down there." said Raymond over radio. Then the rain started to pour. Zim looked outside and saw the Reptoids out and about in the rain. "Guys, quiet. The Reptoids like it outside while it's raining. Dib quickly went the school door which he shut and locked it trying to make as little noise as possible. "OK," Tak whispered ",I think the Reptoids outside shouldn't enter here if we make little noise. I do think we should explore our temporary shelter for enemies." Dib nodded "Yeah, I'll go, Tak should go. Gaz maybe. Zim your choice." Before Dib left Zim grabbed him "You might wanna take this," he gave Dib an Irken pistol ",you see those bullets on the floor, not a lot of dead Reptoids though. You're gonna need a better weapon for these things then water bullets." Dib chuckled as he went down a hall way. Tak went to another and Zim went down a third.

Dib walked down the dark hallway with nothing to see except incoming light from the window. He looked out one through the blinds to see the Reptoids prowling around the street. "They like the water." He thought before he was knocked out.

Tak walked down a hallway holding her new sniper. She thought of how she had Zim in her hands after years of plotting and she let him go.

She wondered why she hated him. Come to think of it she remembered no reason at all why she hated him. And even with her allied with Zim on her team she still had an urge to kill him. She shook her head, it was like an instinct. Her mind never let have a moment to think of anything else beside killing him. What was this…this…primitive feeling? Then a loud boom made her stop. She turned around and aimed her sniper hopefully to kill anything wanting to investigate. However no Reptoids. She looked out the window to see a Reptoid's head get blown apart. She saw Irken military walk through the streets with suits on that protected them from the rain. The Reptoid's hissed as they charged but they were all killed with one shot each with a special gun. "She spoke quietly on COMS. "Uh no pressure guys, but I see Irken military." Zim replied "No problem, they are patrolling the streets, right now all they have to worry about is those Reptoids." Tak responded "Yes but they seem to be coming nearer to the school." Zim whispered quietly to Gaz still in the lobby "Hide, they may come in." before Gaz could respond their COMS went dead. "Zim? hello?" Then a noise occurred behind her and she aimed her sniper. She then realized she wasn't close to the lobby but a sniper shot could be heard. She slung her sniper and took out a knife. As she walked forward a Reptoid walked out from a doorway. It hissed silently as it neared. Tak backed away a little before it pounced on her. She struggled as it bit her shoulder, she yelled out and sunk her Irken bowie knife into it's neck. As gave a loud shriek before it died. The Irken military outside looked at the school and began to wonder closer. Tak looked outside and saw them tapping at the door. Gaz in the lobby rubbed her stomach thinking about how the baby would look. She thought of a new life of being a mother would be to her. She never had emotions like this before and she was confused, confused with the new. Then she heard a loud unholy shriek coming from inside the Collage. Gaz picked up her COMS "Hello?" she whispered "Tak, Zim?" Then she heard a voice outside.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah it was a Reptoid, but it sounded like it was dying."

"Who cares, there is more than one patrol here."

"Yeah but I didn't hear the boom of the gun we use."

"You suggesting that someone used a silenced weapon?"

"We can't silence these weapons, someone used something else."

"Like what?"

"Knife, spear, machete maybe."

"So what, Irken soldiers came with more primitive weapons?"

"No, I'm saying I think they are here."

"Tak and Zim?"

"Yes, the reason we didn't hear a gun is because they don't have the one we use. I think they are using silent weapons to keep hidden."

"Where?"

"That building."

"Look, I think your kinda excited so you can bag them. I'll go to the building, knock, and if no one reacts, there are not here."

"You think they're gonna answer?"

"Not if they know it's us."

"OK knock."

Gaz hid behind the trophy cabinet as they knocked. "Hello?" one yelled "We need help!"

Gaz stayed put under the trophy cabinet.

"See, no one has come, it's empty."

"But wait, why don't we go in there and check for them?"

"Fine."

Gaz saw the door knob twist and turn but the door did not open. "Locked." Said another soldier. "Let me." said another. Then an Irken soldier ran through the door taking one off it's hinges. More Irken soldier's came in ,in their suits as they looked around.

"See, empty."

"I guess your right. But someone WAS here and locked the door."

"Stop it will you."

then another group of Irken's came. "Patrol team 6, update over." 

"We were passing through, what are you doing here?"

"One of us got the feeling that Zim and Tak were here since the door was locked."

"Well he has a right to be, the doors weren't closed last time we were here."

"What?"

"In fact a Reptoid actually opened them, whatever closed them could be a human. It may be nothing to worry about."

"HEY!" one soldier ran to them holding something.

"What is it?"

"Look!" Gaz peaked and recognized the device, it was a Resisty COMS, it was Dib's.

"Everyone spread out, Resisty is here!"

"And maybe Zim and Tak.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Survivors

Dib woke up blinking, he sat up a little before a hand covered his mouth. "SSSSSHHHHH They'll hear you." Dib quieted as the hand removed, he turned to see a few human faces none of which were familiar. "You were right." They all said. Dib nodded "I know, I knew that for a while now." Then the helped Dib to his feet as they opened the door to what was the Cafeteria kitchen. Dib could see a few wounded kids crying silently in pain of sadness for the lack of their families. Then Dib saw one face, it was Dark Smacky's, he was holding a baseball bat covered with blood. His eyes were bloodshot, his face looked like he came from WW1. "Dib." He said, he no longer looked like the cruel thoughtless person Dib knew, he now looked childish, like he had no idea this was happening. "Dib!" someone yelled quietly trying not to attract attention. Dib turned to a girl named Zita, she once had blond hair, a pink skirt, little black sketchers. She never made fun of Dib but now she was in shambles. Her blonde hair was now partly white already telling of the horrors she seen. She seemed to have a mourning tone, her pink skirt was also covered in blood, and her sketchers seemed to be molded as if she was recently wadding through water. "Zita?" Dib asked as he crossed over to her. She was kneeling over a boy who was flailing about in pain. He seemed to be yelling too. "What is it?" Zita replied "He was bitten by one before we got here, it got some kind of venom into his system." Dib replied "Is it fatal?" She shook her head "No, it seems to vary in results, like for example Dementia, Hypoglycemia, Diabetes so on and so forth." As the student yelled Dark whispered at them "Shut him up or I'll do it for him." Holding his baseball bat menacingly. "Dark please, killing him is just going to cause more panic." Zita turned back to Dib as he asked "What's wrong with him?" Zita replied "He had been bitten, so far it's just made him angrier." As the student cried out again Dark said "Shut him up! He's gonna get us killed!" Zita turned to him "I can't." Dark walked up to her and yelled "He is gonna attract attention! The bad kind!" Dib cocked and aimed the Irken pistol at Dark's face. "Dark you are the only loud one here. You have been yelling so loud I think maybe the Reptoids outside can hear us." Then a rustling in the Cafeteria caught their attention. "I'll go out." Dib said. Dark stayed behind Dib but then followed without a sign of regret, must have been the venom in his system. As they both progressed to the Cafeteria Dib took out the Irken pistol and cocked it. Then two Reptoids came out from under a cafeteria table and attacked them. Dib aimed the pistol but the Reptoid knocked it from his hand and it slid under a knocked over chair. Dib and Dark struggled as they were closer to biting them when *BAM!* The Reptoid's blew apart. Dib sat up and saw an Irken soldier wearing a special suit holding a weird gun. "FREEZE! Don't move!" He spoke into his COMS "We have two humans! It may have been them who locked the door. Still No sign of any life that could have brought the Resisty COMS." Dib stood there motionless. He had been caught.

Zim walked down the hall with an Irken silenced pistol and his shotgun slung. He had been whispering into his COMS but nothing replied. "Come on, Gaz?" he asked again then he turned when hearing a loud noise. It was an Irken Reptoid soldier wearing a suit most likely used to keep rain off of him. "YOU!" he yelled, before he cold speak into COMS Zim kicked it from his reach. He slung the Reptoid Riot gun and took out a baton. He swung at Zim many times. Then Zim aimed his silenced pistol at the head of the suit and fired which did nothing. As he kicked the soldier off of him he saw a little outside: rain and Reptoids. Just rain and Reptoids. Then an idea formed in Zim's new brain. He unslung his shotgun and fired at the soldier. He fell back in such a mighty blow, outside the Reptoids were listening and two of them went in while the others continued to ignore it. The soldier stood up as he removed a piece of damaged armor from his suit revealing an Irken jumpsuit underneath. "You bastard." The soldier yelled as he aimed a pistol two Reptoids tackled him ripping through the jumpsuit to the Irken flesh beneath it. Soon their sharp teeth breached the skin and Purple blood flailed everywhere. Zim then noticed a gun on the ground from the spot he used to be standing. It was the Reptoid Riot Gun. Zim slung it over his shoulder as he ran off into the hallway to let the Reptoid's enjoy their meal.

Gaz was hearing at least four of the soldiers left in the lobby talking about something.

"What does Purple want with Zim so badly?"

"I don't know, he may just be trying to get Tak."

"He specifically said Zim."

"Whatever I don't really care."

Then Gaz was supprised as the shelf moved and a soldier said "Hey look at that! A human!"

"Yeah…wait its the Gaz human! Get her!"

Gaz sprang into the air in a green aura. As she hit the ground a green lightning sprang from her hand knocking one Irken soldier into the wall. Another one swung at her but as he hit her the lightning froze him and pushed him into the ceiling before falling down. As another aimed a gun at her she raised her hand and the gun seemed to spread apart in pieces. As the pieces floated into the soldier's reach before exploding all over piercing his armor and his flesh. As the soldier fell another came and tackled her. As he did she sent him flying into the wall. As he got up once again he charged just as she raised her hand and his armor seemed to have many dents. The soldier cried as a dent formed on his neck's armor now suffocating him. Then dents formed on his ribs now painfully hurting his skigglyspooch. Then he collapsed into a heap on the ground. Gaz looked from the body "Where are you Zim?"

Tak heard someone walking up the stairs on her hallway's end. She then went prone on the ground using the Reptoid's corpse to camouflage herself. She then saw through her sniper scope two soldiers walking up the stairs. They looked around in conversation.

"You really think they are here?"

"I doubt it."

Tak held fast, her finger on the trigger, if she had a heart it would be racing. Then a soldier looked at her under the Reptoid corpse. "Hey what-" he didn't finish, he couldn't finish, you wouldn't even be able to finish when an Irken plasma battery penetrates your neck. As he fell the other took a battery into the shoulder. As Tak was about to fire again the soldier kicked away her sniper and pushed her through a set of doors into a bloody bathroom. As she got to her feet the soldier punched her. She fell into a stall where a mutilated corpse hung from the stall doorway. As Tak stood up the soldier punched her into the wall making a few tiles fall from the wall. As he punch Tak kicked and sent the soldier into the mirror. Before he could get up Tak ran out of the room and retrieved her sniper. As he came outside the restroom Tak shot and killed him. Then she turned seeing a few Reptoids near the stairs getting closer.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Escape

Dib Was on the floor eyeing the pistol under the chair, while Dark was slowly getting up. "I SAID FREEZE!" The soldier yelled taking out his own pistol aiming it at Dark. As Dark progressed closer to the soldier Dib crawled slowly towards the chair. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Dib shuttered a bit realizing he was talking to Dark. Then Dib leaped from his ground position knowing if Dark got any closer he would die, he grabbed the gun and shot the pistol from the Irken's hand. As the Irken lost his pistol Dark tackled him with one of his signature moves he seen Dark do at practice. But the Irken unsheathed a knife and stabbed Dark with it. Dark howled in pain and Dib aimed his gun at the Irken. As the Irken got up leaving his knife in Dark's chest he took out another and threw it to the pistol knocking it out of Dib's hands. Dib froze as the Irken came closer, but that wasn't why he froze. "You see," wheezed the Irken. ",you can't beat me." Then a Reptoid tackled the Irken behind him and tore through his suit. The soldier screamed as the Reptoid sank his teeth into his chest making purple blood flow into the ground. Dib looked to see the Reptoid riot gun had slide away from the soldier as the Reptoid tackled him. As Dib picked it up, the Reptoid quickly lifted his head from the gagging Irken. Then it hissed baring teeth stained with blood from the Irken. Dib couldn't stand it and fired at it killing it. It sighed deeply before closing it's eyes forever. "Dear god." Dib said looking at the pitiful Irken lying on the ground still alive but his skigglyspooch was still active. He gagged up purple blood looking at Dib. Dib shook his head picking up a knife from the floor…and then sinking it into the soldier's head. He said a prayer until he heard the sound of metal clinging, he looked over to see Dark had pulled the knife from his body but was bleeding badly. Dib ran over to Dark and yelled "ZITA! I need help!" Just then Zita and other survivors came out of the kitchen to see Dib and Dark. "He needs help!" Zita shook her head "We have no supplies that can help with a stabbing in the chest!" Dib Then turned to face Zita, and stared her eye-to-eye. Zita then received the message "Come one everyone! We are leaving!"

Once Zim ran down one hallway he met up with Dib seeing him with other survivors. "Dib…what is this?" Dib looked back at Zim with Dark Smackie over his back. "We need to help them get to the Swollen Eyeball Network. If they can get help anywhere it would be there." Zim nodded understanding as they all began to run to the lobby.

Tak ran from the hallway from the Reptoids as they discovered and wished to kill her. As She opened a door, there standing was Zim, Dib, and some humans. "Get down!" Dib yelled holding the Reptoid Riot gun. As Tak ducked Dib killed one Reptoid while Zim got the other. Tak looked at Zim as hatred flooded back into her system. "We need to go." Dib said as he brought her to her feet and they ran. In the lobby Gaz waited taping her foot as she looked out the window noticing it had stopped raining. Then a whole crowd of people flooded downstairs with Zim, Tak, and Dib. "What-" Gaz began and Dib stopped her there "It's a long story." As they made it out front more soldiers were waiting and began to attack the group. To make matters worse more Reptoids came from the area which there weren't any soldiers. Then all hell broke loose when one Reptoid charged and actually leaped over the survivors to the Irken military, before it could tackle then the soldiers killed it. Then all the other Reptoids charged past the survivors to the military, they all screamed as they killed some Reptoids but most began killing them. Sighing Dib directed the crowd to the building he knew the Swollen Eyeball Network would be. As they all ran Dib turned his head towards his building, from the broken window where he and Tak jumped out of there was a faint flashing blue light. Dib continued forward he said "Guys, stop." As everyone stopped Tak looked at Dib. "We need to move." Zim nodded in agreement "She's right, the Reptoids will soon finish their revenge and will come after us." Dib shook his head and pointed at the light from his window. "You see that light?" They all nodded. "It's my dad." A look of pity came upon Tak's face. "Dib, we don't have time for this, the storm stopped momentarily but it will start again soon!" Zim said to Dib. Then Tak tapped Dib's shoulder. "I'll take the survivors to the building, I escaped from there you know, you and Zim could go check while I'll escort the survivors. Go." Tak looked to Zim and Zim nodded back. "Come on everybody we need to move!" Soon the survivors, Tak, and Gaz were gone leaving Dib and Zim. Dib looked up to the mighty structure wondering if his father was still there from the time X attacked them, it had truly only been half-a-week. Zim sighed "Well let's go in."

PLEASE REVIEW

IM BACK! Sorry, summer fever getting to me, I realize to start typing again I need to continue it. So I'm adding more to this again.

BEAM ME UP

ZOOM!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Membrane Tower

Inside Dib's building stair case Dib and Zim were running at an evenly fast pace to see what the cause of the faint blue light was. Once to the top of the stair case there was a tore apart body with a hand on the door. "Dad must have had our family level on lock down." Dib rummaged through his pocket before he pulled out a keycard. He quickly swiped the keycard through the slot and the heavy metal door clicked open "WELCOME DIB MEMBRANE." Dib slowly opened the door and saw nothing out of place, with the exception of the broken glass, the blood on the floor, and the bullet casings from when X attacked. Dib whispered "Dad?" Zim whispered back "Dib, if your father was shot, why would his first choice be to stay here?" Dib replied sharply. "Because he made this section of the building himself, in the family section there are automatic doctors that will help you if your in trouble." Then a loud sound made then be quiet. "What was that?" Dib whispered in an even tinnier voice. Zim didn't wait, he got up and slowly moved to the lobby of the family level. Dib and Zim looked to the stairs to see the blue light coming from the lookers area. There on the middle of the floor stood a homemade device, it had four lamp posts with wires plugged into their sockets, running into the plain of a table into a metal pole and attaching into a television set. "Well that explains the light." Zim said, then another noise made them turn, standing there was Dib's father, with a cloth covering his bullet wound. "Son…" He whispered. Dib yelled "DAD!" as he ran over and they hugged each other. Zim smiled but stopped when Dib's father turned his attention to him. "Who are you?" Zim giggled under his breath for a short second before power marching to Dib's father and shaking his hand very hard. "Hello Mr. Membrane! I am Zim, your son obsesses over my existence while I am still dating your daughter." Dib's father merely blinked as Dib and Zim burst out laughing. Then Dib's father asked Dib "What is happening?" Dib replied "Then Armada dad, they are here! I came to get you to safety!" As Dib's father got up he asked "To where? Ever since those lizards came here no place has ever been safe." Zim looked to Dib "He has a point, what if it isn't as safe as you say it is?" Dib looked at Zim "It will be, we have to have faith." Then they hard the door bang open again and standing in the doorway was Byron. He growled softly holding his Vortian axe stained with Irken blood. Zim whispered into Dib's ear "I'll grab his attention, you get your father downstairs and to the group." As Dib and his dad moved Byron swung his axe making a huge gash in the wall. "HEY!" Byron turned as Zim kicked him in the face. As he fell back into the wall Dib and his dad rushed down the stairs, Dib had accidentally dropped something near the door. As Byron got up he grabbed Zim and threw him into the family couch. Zim got up stealthily but noticed the moment Zim was thrown Byron turned to the door. "Not today!" Zim yelled as he got out his shotgun and aimed at Byron's head. "Your right," another voice called out and a gun cocked to Zim's head ",not today for you Byron." Byron grunted as he walked down the stairs. Then Zim made a side kick seeing his attacker was X. X aimed his pistol and fired a shot at Zim which missed. As he fired two more shots Zim managed to see what he was firing. He seemed to be firing sleep darts. "Sleep darts huh? Whoever your master is, he sure must want me alive." X grinned "That's an understatement, our client wishes to have my prey alive. He states soon when you realize who he is, the whole universe will be his game board." Zim gasped as he fired more sleep darts at him which he managed to dodge. Zim then rolled on the ground to punch X in the face, while X stumbled backwards Zim took out his shotgun. Before Zim could fire it, X grabbed it and hit Zim in the face with it. Once on the floor X dragged Zim to the second family story. Zim got up and punched X over the machine making the blue light. Blow out. As the machine rolled out the window it dangled from a single wire. X and Zim tackled each other as they rolled around on the floor fighting, kicking, and clawing each other. Then X got on top of Zim, their faces were an inch away. "Our client will be very happy. He sends a message: once the rooks fall earth will be ours, once the pawns will be in their places the queen will have no choice but to assimilate." Zim gave a strange look to X "What?" X simply smiled as he got up and jumped out the window. Zim slowly got up and looked to see no X. Zim went to the stair case to inspect what appeared to be one of Dib's water guns. Then it hit him. "Byron!"

Going down the stairs into the more abandoned offices Dib set his father down. "My wound…it burns!" Dib's father cried out as Dib ripped off the bandage, it had nearly healed but was now open again and bleeding. Then a loud bang caught Dib's attention for there standing in the doorway was Byron holding his axe. Dib took out one pistol, he left the other for Zim upstairs. Dib fired 5 shots into Byron's chest but it seemed to be nothing to him. He swung his axe making a gnash on Dib's arm. "AAAAA!" Dib yelled in pain as Byron stepped past him to his father. "No you don't!" Dib fired more shots and Byron turned around again picking up Dib as he dropped his gun on the floor. Dib could see the distorted flesh and scars on Byron's face as he let the axe slide down further in his hand he was about to end it. "HEY!" Byron turned to Zim holding the old axe Dib got Irken DNA from. "Let go of my friend!" Zim swung upwards on Byron's face making him howl in pain, the old axe that was dried with blood on it now had new Irken blood on it. Byron held a hand on his face covering the wound, then Zim kicked him out the window as he fell 70 stories down. "Let's get moving." Zim said. Once they finally reached the ground, Byron was nowhere in sight but they could care less. After a long time they met up with the survivor group. "Dib!" Tak yelled "We can't get in!" Dib ran to the door and pounded on it "BOOTIE! I know you can hear me! Open the door!" Dib's father went to the door. "Son….let me hack into it…" Dib moved aside to let his father access the door's lock pad. Zim turned to see the Reptoids coming their way, as well as some soldiers coming the opposite direction noticing the humans first. As Tak and Zim cocked their weapons at both directions Dib looked at the heavy metal door. "Please…these people need you." For a second all Dib could hear was explosions and gun fire as well as unholy screeches. Then the door opened as two SEN combat guards stood there and helped them in, once Tak and Zim got in all that was left was Dib and his father. "Come on." He said right before an Irken sniper shot from a building shot a battery through Dib's father "DAD!" Dib yelled as the two guards grabbed him and pulled him into the base. Gaz who was watching was crying again for the death of someone who had loved her. Tak stared shell shocked. However it was Zim who acted taking out a medical kit from his backpack and taking out a sedative. He ran over to Dib and stabbed him in the neck with it making him pass out while dragging him back into the base. Once the doors shut the last thing Zim saw was the dead corpse of Dib's father.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Cube

Zim and Tak were sitting inside a small white room, they were given rags or towels to clean up a bit and new suits because the old ones were worn. "Did you see what happened to Dib's father?" Tak asked. Zim looked up at her and nodded "He seemed almost barbaric. It's like he was going to kill those guards." Tak looked at Zim "You think It will be OK?" Zim said "It's gonna be fine, I'll check up on Dib once we are free of this box." Tak looked at Zim "I was here once myself, they put my in cryo for dissection. Do you think they will do that too?" Zim shook his head "Hell no, if Dib says we are OK, we are OK. Like it or not." Then a wall slide open and in stepped Darkbootie. "Hello, we are now allowing you to walk around the base, only because we have contacted the Resisty and we know your place against the Irken invasion. We will know go dig up some research about the object you wanted to know about. Please note that if you try anything guards will shoot you. Your firearms have been taken to reverse engineer." As dark bootie left Zim and Tak quietly went outside. As they walked a computer monitor turned on. "Zim? Tak? Is this thing on?" "RAYMOND!" Zim said as he ran over to it activating the camera. "AH! There you are, I guess you already heard about our communications with the SEN. Luckily they have plenty of information in their archives about the cube like object. How are Dib and Gaz?" Zim bit his lip thinking about his father but Tak said it for him. "His father was shot by sniper scope from a skyscraper and right now he is shell-shocked." Raymond looked concerned "Wow, how is her right now?" Zim stated "I was actually going to see him, he is in a room down this hallway actually." Raymond nodded "Well good luck." The monitor turned black as Zim continued down to his room he motioned for Tak to stay as he opened the door and closed it.

There on the bed was Dib without his boxers covered in sweat. "Dib?" Zim asked and Dib sat up, no glasses on his face. He turned to Zim with a blank expression showing no emotion. "Dib?" Zim asked again just as Dib brought his water bullet pistol aiming at Zim between the eyes. Zim could still see the sweat forming and dripping off his head. "I could have saved him…" Dib said, his expression unchanged, he wasn't groggy or tired but he certainty knew what he was doing. "Must be a sedative again." Zim thought as he pushed the gun away. "Dib please, he was shot there was nothing we could do. It was an Irken rifle, Irkens can withstand blasts like that including fire, that sniper was to dangerous for him." Dib aimed the gun back at Zim's face, he showed no reluctance to pull the trigger. "Please Dib, stop doing and start thinking." Dib reluctantly took the gun away before sitting down rubbing his eyes "It was all my fault." Dib said muffled into his hands. Zim blinked then patted him on the back. "It isn't Dib, also he is still alive." Dib looked up, still a blank expression with tears in his eyes. "How?" Zim pointed to Dib "You Dib, he is still alive in you. You are his clone, his exact replica. You may not realize it but you are already filling his boots." Dib nodded smiling a little "Your…your right…" Zim looked to Dib "Yes, you are Professor Membrane now. You can work through this." Dib nodded. Zim got up. "And Dib…puts some clothes on." Dib smiled wiping the tears from his eyes. As the door closed behind Zim Dib thought "Yeah…filling his boots." Then a blue spark appeared on his hand. "What the hell?" he said to himself quietly. As he concentrated again the blue spark appeared to be larger. Then it spread to his other hand shooting back and forth. There was blue lightning on him and it wasn't hurting him. He thought a little and saw a lamp. As He stopped the lightning he unscrewed the light bulb and set it on his lap before activation the lightning. He watched amazed as the lightning picked up the bulb and activated it making a yellow light. He gasped as the lightning stopped and the bulb broke. Dib shook it off before putting his clothes on.

Zim walked down the hallway to the simulation room to see Gaz sitting in the park. Once he entered he could hear her crying on the bench and joined her. "You OK?" She shook her head and Zim threw an arm over her shoulder. "Its OK." She shook her head "No its not, O never spoke to him often, I never said I loved him when I knew for sure he did love me." Zim threw an arm over Gaz "it's alright Gaz, he still loves you. Where ever he is now." Gaz sniffed as she hugged into Zim collapsing. Zim hugged back into Gaz comforting her. "Are you pregnant Gaz?" Gaz sniffed and looked up to Zim. "What?" Zim repeated. "Are you pregnant with my seed?" Gaz sniffed looked down nodding and Zim sighed. "Are you prepared for this?" Gaz sniffed nodding "I want the child Zim." Zim's eyes widened "I want to have our child." Zim looked into Gaz's serious eyes. He sighed sliding into the bench with her. "Are you sure? I don't know if this baby will even be born correctly, we will probably have to perform a c-section." She looked a little concerned "Will it hurt the baby?" Zim shook his head "No, if it is done professionally. Honestly I would trust Raymond of the Swollen eyeball Network to do it." Gaz was silent before speaking again "Are you sure it won't hurt her?" Zim looked in suprise to Gaz _"Her?" _Gaz shook her head "I don't know how but I think it's _speaking_ to me." Zim was about to talk but he heard a overhead speaker. **"Would Dib, and Gaz, and the Resisty fighters please come into the cafeteria for presentation." **Zim looked at Gaz then smiled "Lets go."

In the Cafeteria as Darkbootie, and a hologram of Raymond, also on the stage was a podium with the cube on it under a glass box. Darkbootie began "We have no idea what the cube is made of, or who made it but is seems to be very primitive. But we have uncovered it's purpose." With this Dark bootie took off the glass box and started pressing the sides of it till the little lines that separated every small panel on it started to glow a deep red. Then all the doors in the cafeteria slammed and locked shut just as the cube made a giant red field of light and the hologram of Raymond was frozen, Gaz checked her cell phone and it too was frozen. Zim then looked over to GIR and he was also sitting in a very calm manor, very unusually. Then Darkbootie pressed some buttons and the red field disappeared in a flash and everything was still frozen. "It is an E.M.P device, strange how it shuts down any device but leaves it running like a printer. As he presses four more buttons a blue field appears then vanishes and all devices are running again. GIR shook his head and looked at Zim "Tacos?" Zim shushed him and they looked back to Darkbootie. "Whoever wanted to use this obliviously wanted to neutralize some kind of device to what, use it?" Zim raised his hand "Question. How did you get it to work even if 777 had taken it from you?" Darkbootie shook his head "777 didn't take it, another Irken did, also I have to say we had actually found the device in many pyramids on earth, there are quite many, the one that was stolen was the most preserved one even though it was broken. We did actually put a tiny camera on each one of them and we saw how 777 fixed it so we followed in suit." Skald then a hologram of Skald appeared. "After I fully decoded the delivery pad we had figured out the location it was sent to, it is a planet called Xuion." Zim's eyes widened, Xuion was so familiar to him, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Xuion was a neutral planet, it wasn't even a planet itself, it is actually a giant Irken ship that had been disposed off and aliens had made cities on it, it was a city of sex, booze, filth, crime, and disorder. There was no chance to fix it, because nobody cared to fix it. It would be the perfect place to do deliveries that could be illegal. "To be safe I will arrange a Resisty squad to investigate the whereabouts of the area the delivery was made. I will also go but we will only have to be armed with pistols, the inhabitants aren't exactly used to military." Soon the holograms faded and Darkbootie said "You all will stay here until he has results." Zim, Gaz, and Dib nodded while Tak asked "Why do you think the delivery was made?" Darkbootie shook his head "I don't know."

Purple sat at the chess table again staring at Red's empty chair, he was thinking of Red knew the risks when he was going to destroy the mini-bomber. He just couldn't wrap his head around why he did it anyway. Purple looked across the room to a mirror to look at himself. "look at me," he thought ",Red as been dead for at least few days now and I'm still obsessing over him." He then looked to the file Zim gave him and grunted "I have to know. He took the file and inserted it into the computer, soon he set it to decode the files for him to read. He then sat back down in the chess chair looking at the empty seat across from him.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Planet Xuion

Raymond and a few other Resisty soldiers had landed in Xuion's docking bay, pretty much the only thing working on there. As Raymond got out he stared up at the clouds that separated ground from space, the clouds were purely made of pollution. All Raymond had on him was a standard Irken pistol, all of his teammates had Irken pistols, the individual's of the planet didn't take kindly to Irken military, even Resisty militia. The planet had no sun the only light to go by was the lights from bars, floodlights from buildings, mood lights from behind blinds, and many various Christmas lights that hung from one building, over the street, to another. Raymond walked with his four teammates in the middle of the street, despite the fact there were no cars, everybody walked. Xuion had rain too, but it was red and didn't affect anybody, even Irkens. As they walked, screams could be heard past a few blocks, cries of agony could be heard to the right. In the flock of moving people in the middle of the street Raymond hoped he could one day do something to save them. Then as he passed an alley he saw the sight of one Irken beating up a Vortian. He was using some kind of lead pipe swinging it down like the hammer in a carnival ring-the-bell game. Raymond couldn't stand to watch it, he ran up to the Irken and sucker punched him in the face, as he fell back he beat him with the pipe in the face for a whole minute. Then he threw the Irken and Vortian blood stained pipe down. Then he heard a cry and turned to see the Vortian smiling evilly and sinking his knife into the Irken's throat. He turned back to Raymond looking astonished and ran not even leaving a thank you. "Why?…" the Irken asked "Why…did you let him do that?…now I'm dying…he stole from me my wife's life and you let him kill me? Why…." Then the Irken's eyes went pitch black. The only evidence something had happened was the fact Raymond saw it. Feeling guilty he turned and began walking to the location once more again.

On Earth Zim walked in to Gaz with hot chocolate. "Carefully, don't want to hurt the baby." Gaz gave Zim a look "Zim, don't be a father figure, especially not now. In the future you'll have plenty of time for that. But for now don't get protective over me…that's Dib's job." Zim plopped in a few marshmallows into the cup as he handed Gaz her cup "I know but I'm a little excited you know? It's not really an Irken's job to have offspring and if you do get an offspring as an Irken it is considered a privilege. Never a curse, but it still as a responsibility. But the baby may have some of your Meekrob powers like you and Dib." Gaz looked up from her drink "Dib has powers too?" Zim nodded "I think, he hasn't been out of his room all day today but I hear no weeping.

Dib concentrated as the lightning sparked again and he managed to pick up a pencil holder before it dropped to the ground scattering the pencils across the ground. Dib always had a scientific curiosity, when he learned he could do this his mind exploded with the possibilities. He concentrated again and looked at his torn jacket, he grunted and the lightning went to the jacket and something happened.

Soon Raymond and his team were now in a dark corner of Xuion, you see part of it is sex, booze, and drunkenness but here, there is very little light, here most murders are committed but silently. Raymond looked around, through most blinded windows he could see some people staring out between the gaps looking at them. Raymond also looked around, they were the only ones in the street. Then a rumbling came from above and he saw lightning. "I know this rain doesn't affect us Ray but I don't wanna get wet." One of the soldiers said, and Ray felt the first red drop on his neck. "I agree," Raymond replied ,"the location isn't far from here. In face it's right-" he then looked at the apartment building that had various debris around it. "Here." He finished and then the red rain began to pour down on them all, Raymond and the soldiers ran inside the main lobby of the apartment. It had Irken blood on the walls and a few pistols that are empty scattered the floor. "What happened here?" one soldier asked. "it may have been a gang hang out until some one came here, another replied. "Question is who." Raymond said quietly. As they climbed the stairs every apartment door was open, revealing dark rent rooms where one or two bodies were in each. Then they found one that was closed with a special computer keycard lock. Raymond smirked and pulled out a jammer and confused the computer into letting the door open. Inside there was a single lamp still on, but it was knocked over on the floor, across from it in the kitchen Raymond saw more dead bodies, each with a pistol in there hand. As one soldier went to investigate them Raymond looked on the small table in front of the couch, on it were files about the weapons and the cube, quickly Raymond stuffed them in his coat. "Hey Ray! Look at this!" Raymond ran over into the kitchen to see the soldier looking at the dead body. "You see this?" the soldier then yanked off a necklace from the body's neck. It was a necklace of the Irken symbol, like Zim's…like Raymond's. "It's an Irken military necklace." Ray breathed and he took out his lantern to inspect it. "It looks brand new, which is strange considering he's dead. Then the body came to life as he plunged a knife into Raymond's shoulder grabbing back the necklace. The Resisty soldier tackled him only to be shot in his chest. As the Resisty soldier fell back the Irken aimed his gun and shot him two more times in his chest making sure he stayed down. Raymond took out the knife and threw it at the Irken causing him to lose his weapon. Raymond then sucker punched the Irken which made him hit the metal wall. As the other two Resisty soldiers came in the Irken had kicked Raymond out the screen door on to the patio, the red rain made it look like the sky was bleeding. From the inside he saw the Irken snap one Resisty's neck, while he plunged the knife he found into the other's eye. Leaving Raymond and him, he stepped over the broken glass into the red rain, Raymond could see him look up and close his eyes, inhale, and exhale before opening his eyes again with his gun in his hand. He aimed and fired, hitting Raymond in his other shoulder. Raymond cried out but jumped out of range of the last battery that flew out at him. While the Irken was reloading he tackled him back into the apartment, the red rain covered them both, Raymond then yanked the necklace off of him again and then repeatedly stabbed him in the chest. Raymond stood up looking at all of his Resisty soldiers and the Irken on the ground "He kinda looks like Zim." Raymond thought studying his features. Then Raymond went into the bathroom and turned on the light, his face was covered in the Red rain which reminded him of Zim when they found him on Locker 26. He wiped it from his face and pulled up his communicator and said "Skald, get me out of here."

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sudden Realization

Zim was in his room staring at what Skald had given him before he died, the little disc like object, still stained with his blood. Zim gets on flipping it over, and suddenly it snapped into his mind, his eyes widened as he began to get dressed.

Back in the base Raymond was being treated by Tak, she was lightly rubbing the wounds with alcohol. "I can't believe what had happened Tak, here was a body on the floor of the apartment that managed to kill my team! It was amazing, my team was best trained to take down Irken soldiers, but he as like an elite! Like X and Byron combined!." Tak dipped the cloth and the alcohol again rubbing it on the wounds, Raymond managed to repress the grunts from the pain. "He looked like Zim and had something similar to our necklaces." As Tak rubbed she looked at her purple female necklace. "So what? Most Irkens that are invaders where it." Raymond shook his head "No, not really, if you Recall I got my necklace from a dead body in the bloodsports, you have had your necklace for sometime since after you got out of the bloodsports." Tak turned to him "So what? We weren't invaders back then yes but now we are." Raymond sat up "What I mean is I think they are marking us with them." Tak turned to Raymond "For what?" before Raymond could speak the intercom turned on, "Everybody meet in the mess hall."

In the mess hall, Dib, Gaz, Tak, and Raymond were present, Zim however wasn't. "Where's Zim?" Gaz asked concerned. Tak shrugged then Darkbootie and Skald stepped on the platform. "We have intercepted a call from the United Nations and US they have refused to surrender." At this many of the people hoorayed. "but the bad news is the Irken Armada has responded to launch the invasion almost immediately. So far from what files uncovered by Raymond it seems the transactions were hosted by a deliverer and Green." Tak stood up "Impossible! I saw Zim kill Green himself! There is no way he is still alive!" Raymond stood up as well "I was thinking the same thing, I really think it's a codename, for someone, a disguise." Skald nodded "Yes, this was suspected. I myself had even checked to see if this was an error in typing, it wasn't." Tak raised her hand "Zim also stated X sent him a message to him saying 'once the rooks fall earth will be ours, once the pawns will be in their places the queen will have no choice but to assimilate' I believe it was a code as well." Now Dib spoke up, he seemed to be in a dreamy trance, "Has anybody seen Zim?" Everyone looked around, Zim was no where in the mess hall. Of course Gaz already knew he wasn't there but it was past late. Gaz walked out of the mess hall towards Zim's dorm, Tak, Ray, and Dib. As Gaz opened it she was supprised to see his room was tore to pieces: books lay scattered on the ground, his ruined Irken uniform lay tattered, empty clips of Irken pistols lay on the ground. "Where is Zim?" Tak asked. Then a guard with blood coming out of his nose ran towards the group. "Darkbootie! Zim was knocked my partner out and is in the cargo bay about to launch a ship!" Their COMS beeped, it was Raymond, "Don't worry I'm closer to the cargo bay I'll get him."

Zim was in the bay fueling one of the SEN ships. Then Raymond stepped in, he had a baton in one hand which he picked up off the ground where a guard lay unconscious. "Zim?" Zim stood motionlessly over the ships exterior watching the data pad on it tell him it was 37 percent completed. "Zim look at me," Still Zim continues to ignore him as the ship's fuel capacity reached another 3 percent. Raymond sighed as his baton opened and a liquid flowed out of it, as the shiny metal settled it formed a metal staff making the baton longer. "Alright Zim," he said as he walked toward him putting a hand on his shoulder, "you ask for-" then Zim lashed our with his baton, the metal liquid from his made a machete. Zim sliced air which Ray's chest once was as they both went into combat. Ray looked at Zim trying desperately not to get cut. "Zim stop!" but Zim didn't the expression of non-violence did not show. Ray gulped as he spiraled around till he was on his feet, an end of his staff smacked Zim back against the wall. He stood up gritting his teeth, he was sweating all over and he was growling like a wild animal. Raymond was intimidated as Zim jumped 5 feet into the air then slammed his foot into the ground in front of him sending Raymond stumbling backwards. As Raymond fell down Zim lashed his baton machete at Raymond's throat holding it there. Raymond looked into Zim's eyes while he looked back, inside Zim's eyes Raymond saw hatred, anger, violence, destruction, and chaos, the exact same thing he saw in those eyes before he killed Green, before he blew up the tower…before he gave him his scar. Before Zim could make the final blow there was a beeping, he looked over to see the ship was done fueling, Zim stood up and began walking awake, but as Raymond got up Zim sent a fist flying at Raymond's face knocking him out cold.

Gaz and Tak ran to the cargo bay to see Raymond lying unconscious on the ground. While Tak tried to wake Raymond up Gaz looked where a ship had been, knowing Zim had taken it. "Why Zim," she said to herself, "why?"

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dib's Teachers

The group sat around a table, Raymond holding an ice cap to his head, Gaz was tapping her fingers quietly, Tak was looking around quietly, while Dib had his head down on the table. "I don't understand why Zim would do this?" Gaz stated, Raymond sat up, "He was sweating all over and growling like an animal, we didn't even fight for a minute!" Tak stood up, "might be a sickness Zim got from maybe Vort, he sure sounds like he's displaying symptoms." Raymond shook his head "No way, if he was displaying symptoms of some type of Rabies from outer space and there are many he would have killed those guards, he wouldn't be able to even operate a ship. To me its a mental thing, we did Implant him with a brain." Gaz looked at Dib he let out a giant snort from deep slumber. "Oh god Dib!," she hooked her hands under his arms and threw him over her shoulder, "you need to do this in bed!"

Gaz grunted as she dragged Dib down the hallway to his dorm, as he was finally in Gaz dropped him letting him sleep on the floor. "*huff…puff* There!" she said as she slammed the door shut, but Dib was now in a deep slumber.

"OW!" Dib said rubbing his back, as he looked around, he had no idea where he was. It looked like he was surrounded by a blue fog. "Hello?" he called out hoping someone would answer, there was nothing but silence. He cautiously walked around, through out the blue fog he could see lightning pulsing and surging through some areas. As he walked lightning shot down again in front of him and he saw two creatures appear, they were both floating off the ground and were very much alien. "Hello Dib membrane." Dib shielded his eyes for a few seconds then moved them away. "Who are you?" the second one spoke "We are the beings known as the Meekrob, we are beings of pure energy." Dib pointed to them, "YEAH! I heard about you from Zim! You were the only race that was able to withstand the Irken empire!" Dib shouted excitedly. The first spoke again "Yes we are. Dib we have been keeping our eyes on you for a long time. You see the powers you have been using aren't natural, we gave them to you." Dib opened his hands to see lightning shoot around them. The second also began, "You see we study humans very closely in their home as a shoe, as a TV, as an object, you see human minds aren't strong enough to comprehend our physical forms." Dib made a face "But I can see you." Both spoke "YES!" their word echoed throughout the area. "that is the reason we gave you these powers Dib because you CAN see us. Your mind was past the physical limitations of ordinary humans, so was your sister. Believe it or not Dib throughout your family history there were others he were like you who were considered crazy and were not believed. They made a tremendous part of your genetic history, we were very curious." Dib blinked and thought "Others like me?" the other Meekrob floated loser "But down to the point, we have come here to train you in our arts Dib, very few humans have been entrusted with these powers and the instructions to use them but this is different." Then it floated closer, Dib could see into each eye "Dib, the Irken empire is spreading through the universe like a cancer. They have no morose and no mercy except Purple who still has been invading but has been very careful. But he is not the object of our point Dib, you see there is a plot to over throw him in progress, by who we do not know but we know this Irken is not the kind to take prisoners, he will take earth and convert all humans into Irkens." Dib shuddered thinking about it, ever since Zim told him he was shocked. "What do I do?" they both floated together and spoke as one "The same you always done, keep your mind open and observe." Dib nodded as he kneeled "I'm ready for my lesson." Another Meekrob moved forward "First your powers are based on energy. Humans understand energy is energy, when used it is only converted never destroyed. Even you Dib are energy, your life is basically a type of electricity zooming around inside you, it's what drives your heart beat, makes you move, it's what helps you evolve." Dib nodded as he pounded his fist into his palm "That's right! Like ghosts and spirits! They are another form of life just converted!" the other Meekrob stated "Yes that is true, human souls can fly around in the afterlife and meet friends, even become Meekrob." Dib looked up "Become a Meekrob?" the other Meekrob spoke "Yes but on to the lesson, you already demonstrated being able to pick up objects but you weren't good at it," as he spoke the fog pushed away from something on the ground which was a soda can, "you must think of the energy interacting with the object like an arm, when you pick up objects you merely feel rather then to think commands. You must focus your energy as you would command your arm and pick it up." Dib nodded ad he looked at it, he then extended his arm and lightning formed surging around it, then it shot out at the object, Dib was sweating very hard as he lifted it up, then the can was crushed. Dib gritted his teeth in anger and the remaining can turned caught fire. Another lightning strike came from the Meekrob and extinguished the flame. "It is harder to care for then to destroy and neglect. You must try again." The fog moved over the cans last position and moved back to show another can. Dib looked at the Meekrob and back to the can and shot out his hand shooting lightning.

Tak was training herself, she was in the SEN workout/training room yet many people were scared to be around her so it was totally empty. She kept punching the giant punching bag in front of her imagining it to be Zim's body hanging from a noose. Each punch sent into made her think more of killing Zim. Then with one mighty punch Zim's red blood burst from the bag splattering on to Tak's face. She blinked and looked, it wasn't blood: it was just the punching bag's sand. Tak blinked looking at her hands and shuddering, she saw only purple blood now, and Zim's scared body on the ground. Her eyes widened and she ran from the room.

After 4 hours Dib was holding up a giant cement truck and carefully put it down. The Meekrob were so pleased that they would clap if they had hands "Well done Dib, but before you go there is something we think you should know." Dib looked up and the other Meekrob looked at him "we said your life was like an energy, when you use your body to flow outside energies you must keep your life separate or else your life could flow from you aimlessly." Dib was chilled hearing that. "Really?" they both said at the same time "YES! It is vital that you follow this because if you die, the Irkens have won."

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Real Enemy

A beeping woke purple up, he snapped to wake by suprise as the computer told him the data was finally decoded. He got up from the chess table and walked over to the computer. He tapped it and begun to read the files, the first interesting thing he noticed was notes about Vort's core. This interested him.

Zim was at Vort's core, all the other Irkens were dead by his hand. He stood motionless and then rose one hand with 777's disc in his hand. As this happened a panel rose from the floor and showed a larger disc which fit the door's lock. As Zim inserted it he could hear gears from at least 100 years old twist and turn.

Purple's eyes scanned the documents talking about the center of Vort, how Skald had been forced to design a door for it and 777 had helped with Green's twisted experiments.

As the doors opened Zim's eyes flashed as he saw the black Irkens reaching out for him. When he opened his eyes again he saw hundreds of pillars arranged on the walls, ceiling, and floor. As he stepped in a robotic arm lowered a remote device to Zim. It showed the numbers of cylinders which it had the choice of activating. As he chose what it read as: POD 87 it rose from the floor and lit up. Zim quickly crossed over to it's location and witnessed something happening. Two sides of it separated and then a quick rush of fluid came out and an Irken body.

Zim stepped back a bit looking at the body, it had two metal cords sticking into it's back.

Purple read about documents Tallest Green had taken himself, about things he did while he was right next to him as a Tallest. It read he created experiments altering an Irken's genes, well not altering…duplicating.

Zim turned over the body with his foot at that the cords released from it, a flush of fluid and they slowly sank back to the machine. Zim gasped looking at the Irken…it was him! Zim felt sick and quickly ran over to the corner to vomit, this was a horrible first experience for him, he just couldn't bare it. As he got up wiping his mouth he turned back to the empty pod and…the body was gone. He could see a few foot prints of the body but they trailed off when the slime was now on the floor. Then he heard a vicious animal yell and turn to see a sharp fist sent into his face. He flew back hitting the wall. There he saw himself, barbaric, unorganized, and very brutal standing there naked and drooling Irken blood. Zim was about to grab the baton but then the other Zim pounced repeatedly punching his face. The baton quickly formed into a machete and he sank it into the other Zim's head. The other Zim groaned and fell on his back after rolling off Zim. Zim got up dizzy and he vomited again before something happened. He looked around and saw he was at the entrance…only he wasn't seeing through HIS eyes. As the view looked over to 777 modifying one of the pods he said. "777! How is pod number 563?" 777 turned "Almost done sir!" then Zim walked up to the pod and patted it then the words he spoke after he touched it chilled him. "Welcome into the world Zim."

Zim screamed, he was standing inside pod 563 just as it opened and he fell on to the floor. He looked up in the puddle of Liquid to see a Tallest standing over him.

Purple looked over the documents and now read about Green's murder by Zim. The document read how Zim was a second copy after a failure with the original prototype. It read how the prototype went clinically insane when he was tested in the games known as the Bloodsports and was killed by Tak. Afterwards the people who even heard of Zim had their memories erased or any knowledge of Zim, including Tak except one who survived in the Bloodsports. He was a personal spy for the Tallest while he was still alive. However then the second copy went Rogue and killed Green after a malfunction. Later the copy went into hiding and grew, but very soon the trail brain found evidence of Green's work being used by the copy and was going to send a trail against the second Zim then assaulted the trail brain, coded the memory and then had the trail brain shut down. That was the end of the article, Purple knew if the second had died none of this would have happened that anybody could have been the second copy. Then it hit him.

Zim saw Red, standing over him smiling.

"I have to tell someone." As he got up a gun fired and his him in his shoulder. Purple fell to the ground, he held his bleeding wound and looked up to see Red holding the gun, his face was horribly scarred and his outfit was unclean still tattered from the explosion. "Tell someone what?" he asked with a grin on his face.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Finishing the Unfinished Game

"R-red!" Purple stuttered. "It's nice to see you too Purple." Red replied as He forced Purple up and threw him into his chess chair. Red sat down on the opposite side. Purple held his bleeding shoulder as Red made his move, he moved his bishop diagonally at least a meter from Purple's King who he cornered and defended carefully. "You know how long I have waited Purple? Watching you carefully?" Purple watched Red's actions not knowing why he moved the bishop. "I don't know-" "As long as I have been declared dead Purple. That's how long, I'm not angry about it, in fact my spy had caused the bomber to fly there and "kill" me. I had it all planned out." Purple looked over to him. "What are you planning?" Red grinned, his face was horrifying "You'll never know till it's too late, but right now we are going to play and finish this game. I win you die, you win you get to be held captive till it's all over and survive for many years. Refusal to play will end in torturing slow death. Now if I remember the rules correctly…your turn." Purple gulped looking at the chess board, he shakily moved one pawn up 1. "Why Red? Why are you doing this?" Red moved his castle down taking out a pawn. "I'm doing this to survive, the Control Brain has no control, he is another malfunctioning piece of machinery." Purple's eyes fluttered as he desperately tried to stay awake, then moved a castle to block his queen. "What are you getting at?" Red responded "I am saying it is time for a new rule." Now he attacked a single knight blocking his bishop from his king. As he did this Purple pressed a panel in his chair which opened a compartment which his shiny purple pistol was. He then raised it at Red. "You, you will die before it even happens!" Purple shouted. Then he pulled the trigger and…*click* it was empty. Purple looked and saw the reflective magazine wasn't even in the slot. *BOOM* Red shot through Purple's chest causing him to fall. Purple cradled is PAK as the shot went through it's side. Purple knew taking off his Pak would result in death within 10 minutes but he had a hunch he wouldn't even live that long. As he held it Red went to the computer and clicked a few buttons and a view of earth came up. Then all the force field on the planet began to flicker.

People were huddled on the outside of the force fields watching Reptoids angrily jump at it. "I'm here at the force field in America located right in-" he was cut off as it flickered and then disappeared, then the Reptoids bounded through the air were the force field originally was and proceeded to attack the people.

"Red….RED! why did you do that?! We are trying to enslave the humans not destroy them!" Red turned to Purple grinning. "You're right, but not these humans. These humans have tasted freedom, responsibility…hope. I will take their hope and burn it like the earth civilization. You see I plan to take semen from a human male before they are all destroyed and create machines that will imitate the female womb for humans and breed them, the same goes for any other species we have ever invaded, if they know what freedom feels like they are bound to fight for it. But bred in captivity they will know nothing else!" Purple was about to speak but then red fired another shot through Purple's throat. He gagged falling back, he knew how it was his end. But before he died Red crossed over to the chess table and moved the bishop to Purple's king knocking it over into Purple's blood. Just before Purple faded Red whispered "Checkmate."

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Zim's Comeback

Zim bolted from the core, the door had shut behind him, the key had slide back into the floor leaving second entrance for anyone else impossible. Zim ran out to the open area where cargo trains shot back and forth carrying cargo to unknown places, Zim stopped and gripped the hand railing nervously, the things zooming through his brain seemed to be an addiction, he knew he didn't want to view it…but at the same time he had a natural feeling to watch it. He saw everything, the moment he and Tak were training together, the moment he and Raymond were in the blue room, the part he blew up the tower Raymond was in, and he remembered killing Green. He knew these weren't even his memories, he realized it was Red who had recorded it. It was Red who trained with Tak, it was Red who was in the blue room with Raymond, it was Red who blew up the tower with Raymond…and it was Red who killed Green. Zim HAD to know more and he knew the exact place to get that information…it wasn't even that far from there.

"Tak?" Dib asked ad he shook Tak out of the trance. Tak's eyes snapped a bit before looking at Dib, "Dib," she began, "you told me about your powers in all about using energy to lift objects and stuff like that," while Tak spoke Dib nodded.

"…can you read my mind?"

Dib was silent for a moment then said, "Gee…I don't know if I can read an Irken's mind…" Tak smiled a bit saying, "Technically we don't have minds out PAKs contain the energy which I think you can sort out and view." Dib once again looked concerned, "Alright I'll give it a shot but I can't guarantee anything." Dib then closed his eyes as Tak sat down in front of him, as the lightning shot from one hand to the other he then placed them on the PAK. Tak exhaled just as Dib did, his mind constantly focused itself as he was searching through the "brain" of Tak.

As Dib opened his eyes he could see snow fall all around him, there was a chill in the air and there were many bodies on the ground. As Dib looked around he turned to see Raymond's body. Dib ran over and turned him over to see his face had no scar, not even the cobra tattoo that occupies the space on it. He thought of this for a minute before hearing the shuffling of boots to cold snow, Dib turned just in time to see the axe blade dig its way into Dib's chest.

Dib was forced back as he woke from the nightmare. Tak shot right around to see Dib on the floor clutching his head as he was suffering a bit. "Dib…are you alright?" Dib opened his eyes to see Tak, everything else was so bright, he could still feel the piercing pain in his chest as if the axe was still there. "Dib…are you OK?," Dib then replied, "Yes…I am…I saw Zim, with an axe blade, with a coat somewhere where there is snow. He was grinning madly…and he attacked me in the chest." Tak nodded and replied, "Good…that's what I keep seeing."

A clash as Zim kicked the door to the old storage warehouse on Locker 26. There sitting in the dark was the Trial Brain. "Oh…Zim…was your mission to decode the files successful?" Zim closed the door locking it behind him, "I don't exactly know, Purple took the files and I bet his curiosity for Red's intentions got the better of him and finally he decided to do a process of it." The Trail brain inquired , "Red? Aren't we talking about what you done?" Zim looked up at the Trial Brain, "No…it's all Red's fault…say do you have a copy of those files by any chance?" the Trial Brain replied, "Why yes, just in case you were unsuccessful." A monitor on the other side of the wall flashed with blue passcode bars floating around the entrance to the files, Zim could barely see it. But he laid back and knew if he was Red, he could decode the files. He sat back up and started to enter the words in word by word into one bar until one got it correct and eliminated it completely, but there were several more to go.

Now it was late at night, the Reptoids were running free of the force field now spreading to other areas which national guard was already defending. Dib walked into his bedroom to remove his coat and shirt but when he turned to the bed he saw Tak in her human form in the bed, it appeared to be she was wearing nothing underneath. "Hello Dib…I gotta say this is thanks for everything you did for me, saving me from the SEN, helping me track Zim, and even staying by my side." Dib blinked a bit then said, "Tak…I will not have sex with you." Tak blinked back, her smile was gone, "Why?" Dib took off his pants not in his boxers again, "You see its just that I do like you but I may not love you, you see Tak…I helped you escape because I became attached to you. I can love you…but for humans it takes time…like Gaz and Zim for instance. They took at least a few weeks for their love to grow…so why can't we? I don't want to have sex…but we can sleep together." Tak blinked a bit and nodded. "Also Tak…no disguises…I want the real you." Tak blinked in suprise but none the less transformed into her Irken form. As Dib slid into the bed he and Tak kissed, Dib was now thinking of Zim and his sister…how h was like her now. Before it could continue an alarm sounded. Dib at up and so did Tak. "DIB! TAK! GET UP HERE NOW!" Tak and Dib quickly got their clothes on and now were running to the control center of the building. "What's going on?" Dib asked. Darkbootie replied, "I have recently received word from outside national guard, the force field had been disabled! The Reptoids have been clashing with the National Guard." Dib gritted his teeth before banging his fist against the wall. "We failed…"

Then a monitor flashed and some words appeared on it. "What is that?" Dib asked. Darkbootie went over to it to read what was on it. "Its a document! From…coordinates 35678-26." Raymond stood up, "I know those coordinates…that's Locker 26…it's Zim!." Darkbootie added, "It reads 'Hi guys! Um my ship has run out of fuel might need a pickup soon.'" Raymond nodded "Respond. Tell him we'll come over in about 5 hours."

Zim sent a copy of the documents that Red made about the cloning to the SEN knowing fully well they would understand. "Zim," Zim turned to the Trial brain, "there is a laboratory on this planet which is mentioned in the documents….it might be of interest." Zim looked at the documents an saw the location, it was actually right on Locker 26. "While you wait…you might want to attack it." Zim look at the Trial Brain, he looked like the Control Brain only battled by rust and Time, "Know any weapons here?"

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Attack on the Lab

Zim rode his way on a small Irken four wheeler, it was out of date but usable. As he stepped off he could see the building on front of him, there were many lights flashing, steam rising and gears turning inside the building. Zim knew this was the place, he held his Irken rifle carefully, on him he had a few grenades, detonators, a missile launcher, his trusty shotgun, and 4 pairs of pistols. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and barged at the door. However it wouldn't open. Zim then fired at the door which destroyed the computer on it. When the two doors opened he walked inside and saw what was an assembly line. It was almost like Vort's core, it was alive with the pods that each contained a Zim moving to and through on tracks around the whole facility. And there…were workers with helmets on working it. When one saw Zim he raised a pistol. Zim kicked his face so he flew back. When the worker got up he saw it was in fact Zim! All the other workers were Zim clones. As the Zim threw his fist at the Zim clone he caught it. As Zim was pushed back he saw something that made him growl. On the Zim clone's face…he saw his own cocky smile. Zim kicked the clone in the face catching some blood on his boot. As the clone got up he growled, so did some other clones. As they all jumped at him he fired his rifle spraying batteries all over the place killing the attackers. The one clone Zim attacked took a wrench and whacked him in the head with it. As Zim got back up he aimed the rifle and blew one through his skull. When Zim got up he looked around to see no more workers. He then threw a bomb under a generator powering the assembly track and armed it. Then Zim went through two double doors to see the Factory's whole interior. Inside the assembly tracks now left the ground moving up into space in the air, as Zim followed them to a machine he saw one pod go into a machine and after a few seconds it opened up to see a Zim walk out in a military suit. Now as he walked out a rifle was presented to him and he took it. Then Zim noticed many other machines were spawning more of him, all of them got different weapons. "Feeling out matched?," one asked, "Perhaps even out numbered," another one inquired, "Either way…we are the superiors," one with a giant missile launcher stated. Then one stood in front of the rest. "You must remember this: When the rooks fall, earth will be ours, once the pawns fall into the place the queen will have no choice but to assimilate." Zim reloaded his rifle, "what the Hell does that mean?!" The other Zim's grinned and spoke as one, "IT MEANS YOUR GOING DOWN!" As the clones advanced Zim used his rifle to melee combat them, to keep them away. As three charged he swung the rifle knocking the three out. As the other ran at him he sprayed the batteries at the majority of the crowd. But when he was trying to reload one threw the rifle from his reach, he then shot his leg in Zim's face making him fall on his back. However when he got up Zim took out two pistols and shot the Zim in the head. As he got up he fired two more batteries downing more enemies. Then two of them came up from behind and held Zim as another one from far away was aiming a sniper. Zim just in time pulled one over making the battery bust through the clones skull. Zim then pulled the trigger to the together ones and fired it at the sniper one. Zim then looked as more ran from the newly released pods. "I have to take them out," Zim thought as he looked to see his grenades he got an idea. He then threw 2 grenades to one of his side and one to the other side. The machines spawning the Zim's exploded.

As Zim continued to fire, he took off his missile launcher and shot at the giant tracks with the pods causing them to explode. Now the pods were falling, everything was exploding. Now Zim removed his shotgun and fired through the many Zims still alive. But then as he looked around he saw more coming. He took out his detonator and pushed the button. The generator blew up, the fuel inside of it caught fire to everything else. Zim no longer cared for the other Zims as he ran out the entrance before an explosion from the inside caused the windows to burst into shards. The Zims inside were burning, this Irken fuel fire was the only thing that could hurt them like fire besides water. As Zim sighed he breathed heavily, his new found lungs needed a break. Then as he heard a cocking he turned to see a rather scared Zim standing there with a pistol. "W-who are you?" Zim let the shotgun down a bit, he knew he must have had a malfunction in the process of coming out of the pod. Zim walked up to him and gently took the pistol, "My name is Zim, this place is Locker 26…your home. You are probably confused…well don't worry…" Zim reluctantly cocked the pistol and fired at the Zim killing him instantly, "…you no longer are confused. Then he heard footsteps and turned to see Tak, Dib, Gas, and Raymond standing in front of a giant ship. A tear rolled down Zim's eye as he laid the body on the ground and laid the pistol on his chest. "Red is going to pay!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Devil's Greatest Trick

Inside the Massive's belly were thousands of Irken soldiers all in line with guns waiting for Purple to come out and make his speech. Then the platform lowered and there was Purple. They all cheered.

"Soldiers of Irk! We have finally found a weakness of the Irken species! Which is water! Now we have found our weakness…what should we do?"

"DESTROY THE WEAKNESS!"

"Yes! Thank you! You are all so kind. I promise each…and everyone of you! you will all have the honor to kill the humans!"

Then the platform raised taking Purple back into the ceiling into the Tallest's quarters. Then purple grab his face and took it off to reveal it was Red who posed as Purple, he took out the Purple eye lenses and pressed a button on his belt that changed his outfit color. In the Tallest's quarters the computer beeped repeatedly. Red pressed a button and a Zim in a black cloak appeared on screen on the planet Locker 26.

"Speak."

"Red, Zim had came to the planet and destroyed the facility located here."

"Well that's a setback but have no worries my brother. We will rebuild! We already have facilities on Blorch, Irk, and soon earth. Sadly not any facilities on the Massive."

The Zim chuckled as he took off his cloak to show a black jump suit with s Blue Irken symbol on it, however the eye in the middle was replaced with the SEN eye. "I have fooled you Red," as he said this in the background Tak, Gaz, and Dib stepped in, "you see Red it is a huge mistake to have your ally your enemy. Red I am you…that doesn't make me you though. I will defeat you and your army, whatever plan your hatching we will defeat you. We are the Resisty, the SEN, and Earth…and we will beat you…every alternative is preferred. My name is Zim…" in the background Resisty and SEN troops formed up, "and this is my army." Then the transmission cut.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


End file.
